Bonds
by Ryoya
Summary: When Lucy and her brothers Sting and Rouge transfer to Fairy Tail what happiness will be found? What dark secrets will come to light? And who will fall in love? I do not own Fairy Tail but R&R anyway! Rated M for sexual content and cursing
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia lived in the city that was home to the Saber Tooth guild. While Lucy could use magic she couldn't join the guild. Being deaf she was more of a hindrance to the guild she loved so much. And why did she love it? Her brothers Sting and Rouge were members. When they were home they lived together, mostly because Lucy hated being alone. The only thing she hated worse was her job as a stripper in a local bar. Honestly? She would rather join a guild but most turned her away because she couldn't hear. Her mother also told her every day before she died to never join a guild. She never said why, but then she died when Lucy was eight.

Rouge and Sting were coming home today from a quest so Lucy made sure to buy plenty of food to last them a few days. But then the happy feeling of their homecoming wasn't able to drown out the voice she heard in her head. The voices of the costumers at the bar rang high in her ears. The staccato beat of the rain and her footsteps could drown them out for a few minutes and then they would come back with a vengeance. Lucy stopped in front an alleyway when she heard a groan. She looked inside to find a boy around her age with… Is his hair pink? He was injured badly, so was his cat. Lucy sighed. She had to help them but the question was how? They were too big for her to carry by herself. She took out her Communication Lacrima and called the one person she knew would help. Rufus. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Luce! What up?" he asked, making sure to speak slowly so I could read his lips.

"Hey I find myself in a bit of a fix. Can you come help me?" I asked using my most charming smile. He looked nervous.

"It ain't some guy you found injured is it? You know your brothers would kill me if I helped you with that."

_Oh great, now what? _I though to myself. Then an idea hit me. I began to look worried, checking behind me. I knew he could see everything I was doing. Sure enough he started to get irritated.

"I think I am being followed. I'm scared Ru." I said using the nickname I gave him. One that I only used when I was in trouble. That got his attention.

"Don't worry; I am on my way baby girl. I got your location. Just sit tight." He said before the line went dead. I smiled.

_Score one for me!_ I thought evilly.

But my luck seemed to have run out. Because at that moment some one grabbed me from behind and forced me into the alley. I turned to face him, it was Rin. A regular at the bar who was notorious for roughing up the girls after their shifts. He took out a knife and held it to my throat, his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I bit down on his hand, he back handed me and I could already feel the bruise forming on my right eye. I fell to the ground with him on top of me, he held my hands immobile. He plunged the knife into my shoulder. I winced in pain as he drew it out and cut up my arms.

"Now look what you made me do. I had to cut you because you were being bad. You know I love you Lucy, and we are perfect for each other." He breathed in my ear. It felt so disgusting. I twisted and turned trying to get free of him, but another stab and slice stopped my struggles. The blade as torn from my side as he was ripped off of me by the wounded kid I had been trying to help. I lay there holding my throbbing shoulder as the boy collapsed to his knees again. I really thought we were going to die until Rufus came and tackled the guy to the ground. Orga came to my side quickly to check my wounds. They hurt but they weren't as bad as the guy who tried to help me. Rufus killed Rin and came to pick me up and started walking to my apartment.

"Wait! He tried to help. Now he is hurt. Orga take him to!" I yelled. He ran off to do as I had asked. Because it was either that or let me nearly die trying to help him myself. Rufus walked with me in his arms and the wounded kid was in Orga's as we made our way to my house. Unfortunately my luck hates me and my brothers were back already. Sting jumped up and nearly tackled Rufus to get me into his arms. He rushed me to the bathroom where he proceeded to strip my top off to bandage my wounds. Orga set the bleeding and unconscious kid on my sofa, and left. Rufus followed soon after.

"Ouch! That hurt Sting!" I wailed, starting to cry. Rouge came in and hugged me tightly, a small comfort until Sting was done.

"Was it Rin?" Sting growled out. I nodded.

"But that is not important, that kid tried to save me and got hurt." I started to say. But Rouge cut me off.

"And we thank him for that, but he is a member of Fairy Tail. And we don't know if he isn't a psycho." He said patiently.

"I don't care! You will treat him!" I yelled yanking my hearing aids out so it would be useless to argue with me. I walked off getting out of my work clothes and into my PJ's. Sting came in behind me, a worried look on his face.

Sting watched Lucy closely, while she was being her normal brave self he knew she was moments from bursting into tears. Not because of the pain she just had to endure but because of the shear terror she had to have felt. His twin Rouge was busy tending to the Fairy's injuries. Lucy started shaking, I walked over and put her hearing aids back in. Granted they didn't really work, she still couldn't hear much of anything. But they were a lifeline to their sister. When she lost her hearing, she became so afraid and alone. She clung to them even though they were more for show than anything. The absence of sound reminded her too much of what her father had done.

I wrapped my arms around her as she turned to bury her face in my chest. I growled in disgust with myself. A Fairy had saved his sister, and while he was truly grateful he hated that he couldn't be there for her. I dried her tears and led her to the sofa and sat her down next to the Fairy. _Natsu I think his name was._ I thought as I went to the kitchen to brew her up some hot coco. I was nice and brewed some up for all of us and grabbed four fish for our cats. I walked back and Natsu was chatting at Lucy. Not realizing the pained expression on her face. I started to lose my cool. But Lector, my cat, sat on my shoulder. Encouraging me to relax. Frosch on the other hand wasn't so quick.

"Idiot Fairy! She is deaf! She can't hear you, so speak slower so she can read your lips!" Rouge snapped. Normally it was rare for him to lose his cool like that. Unless it came to Lucy. There he lost it over the smallest thing, no that I had any room to talk. Natsu looked panicked.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea. Thank you for helping me." He said to her.

"Oh it's no trouble at all." She smiled as she sipped her coco. Natsu downed his in one gulp. _He really is a flame brain._ I thought idly.

"But I am in Fairy Tail and you're in Saber Tooth, so why help me?"

"But I'm not in Saber Tooth." Lucy looked puzzled, a very cute look for her. Natsu looked just as confused.

"I can see your mark, I'm not an idiot you know." He said.

"The guild master only let our sister get one because it was the only way we would join." I said handing Lucy and ice pack for her eye.

"Since she is deaf they don't allow her to go to the hall and most of the Guild ignores her." Finished Rouge. Natsu looked mad.

"Well that's stupid! You know, you guys should come to Fairy Tail!" he yelled. Lucy jumped and started shaking. I hit the noisy kid in the head.

"She has hearing aids and your shrill voice scared her!" I hissed.

"Well I wanted to but I gave up after everyone said no." she said.

"Then that settles it! You should quit Saber Tooth and join Fairy Tail! I guarantee Gramps would accept you!" Natsu kept yelling until I hit him again. Rouge and I looked at Lucy. It looked like she wanted to go but was afraid to.

"We will go if you go Luce." Rouge said quietly.

"Yeah and honestly we are tired of Minerva's crap." I added. Lucy beamed, she looked truly happy. Mimi flew around Lucy as happy as could be. Mimi was Lucy's cat, Lector was mine and Frosch was Rouges. We are one dysfunctional family.

I was absolutely on cloud nine! I was going to join Fairy Tail, but I tried not to get my hopes up. It would hurt a lot if I couldn't. More than the last few times. Sting and Rouge left to go square everything away with master. It was just Natsu, Lucy, and the cats alone in the apartment. Lucy got up to put the cups in the sink. Unfortunately the pain from her injuries caused her to drop one. She and Natsu bent down at the same time to pick up the pieces. Their faces just mere inches from each other. They sat there frozen for a bit. Natsu's mind was reeling. First a Saber Tooth member saved him then her learned she was apart of the guild but not. Now she is deaf and can't hear him.

Natsu took in her features. Golden blonde hair with deep brown eyes that were gentle and kind. He wondered for a moment if her hair was as soft as it looked or if it smelled like strawberries like she did. Natsu hastily grabbed the pieces and put them in the sink, desperately trying to get the lewd thoughts from his head. The deep V of her shirts neckline gave him a nice view of her bare breasts. Ones he would kill to taste._ Oh gah! Stop Natsu, you have Lissanna!_ He yelled at himself. He turned to her sitting in a chair adjacent to the couch. He sat down on the couch, blushing like a mad man.

"S-so where do you work if you don't work in the guild?" I asked. _Damn it, stop stuttering._

"I'm a dancer at a strip club down the road." She answered with a smile. _A freakin smile!_ She frowned and walked over to me and placed her fore head on mine.

"You have a fever. Come on lie down and I will get you a blanket." She said bouncing off. She came and draped it over him.

"So what do your brothers think about it?" she paled.

"They don't like it. But this place is expensive since we live together, so we need the extra cash. It pays more than anything that isn't a quest." She said as if she was talking about the weather.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" I asked. It had to be a safe subject, it just had to be. Because the blanket is not doing a good job at hiding an erection.

"Oh Dragon and Mermaid slayer, Celestial, Spirit keys, I think." She said nervously. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not sure? Well here I can tell you have slayer magic, that has a scent of its own. If I had to guess you used Ice Dragon Slayer magic the most right?" she nodded and I smiled.

"Get some sleep kid." She said

"I am not a kid! My name is Natsu and I am the same age as you!" she laughed as she walked off to bed. I settled into a restless sleep. Always images of what she would look like naked and moaning while he…._ Enough brain!_ He yelled at himself.

The next morning Natsu woke to the smell of pancakes, he got up groggily and found his way to the kitchen. Her back, that had held her guild mark, was now smooth and without it. As was the Twins. Which reminded Natsu…

"So why did you guys kill your dragons?" I asked aloud when it was supposed to be a thought.

"We had to." Sting said weakly.

"They were already dying, a slow and painful death. We stopped their suffering." Rouge finished. Natsu felt bad now. He would have done the same for Igneel. My cheeks became wet with tears; he walked over to the twins and hugged them both.

"I am so sorry! I misjudged you guys!" I said sobbing. They struggled to get out of my grip. Lucy turned and got angry.

"What did you two do to Natsu?" she put a plate piled high with pancakes on the table and ran to Natsu. She wiped away his tears.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Did they do something to make you upset?" she asked in rapid fire. Natsu shook his head and sat down and ate a majority of the pancakes. After everything was packed, both the pancakes and their clothes, they set off to the train station. Although the thought did not appeal to the Dragon Slayers at all. The spent the next three hours to Magnolia motion sick while the cats did their best to cheer them up. Once off the train Natsu jumped and skipped happily all the way to the guild. He was sure the master would accept them and that would make Lucy happy! He slowed into a walk half way to Fairy Tail.

_Make Lucy happy? That's not what I am doing, is it? Why would I care?_ I thought to myself.

We continued walking in silence save for the strange conversation Rouge and Sting had with Lucy. They were make gestures with their hands and every now and then Lucy would giggle. We got to the doors to the guild hall when Lucy stared, wide eyed, at it. I kicked open the doors and jumped in.

"Hey guys I am back and I brought some new members!" I yelled. Everyone yelled back until they saw who was behind me.

Everyone started yelling at me, which made Lucy jump and hide behind Rouge and Sting covering her ears and trembling. Rouge held Lucy in a hug trying to calm her down, a worried look on his face.

"Guys you're scaring her!" I snapped back going to see if she was alright.

"They are Saber Tooth members Natsu! Why would you bring them here?" Gray yelled at me. I was about to send him flying when Sting spoke up.

"In case you idiots have yet to notice we ain't with Saber Tooth!" Sting snapped pointing to his arm where his mark should have been.

"Who you callin an idiot you kitty cat?" Gray sneered. Sting took a step closer.

"Wanna go Ice Princess?" he took another step forward only to be stopped by Lucy. I took the opportunity to run to get gramps.

Rouge watched as Lucy stopped Sting and was signing to him to stop. He nodded and turned to walk back to me. But Gray hard already cast a spell.

"Ice Make: Arrow!" He shouted as it flew forth. Sting stepped around Lucy and took the arrow into his shoulder. He fell to his knees as did Lucy to try and help him. I rushed forward and picked the Ice Mage up by his neck and shoved him away from her.

"You are a moron! Was there not enough of a clue to tell you she is deaf?!" I was beginning to lose my cool a lot lately.

At those words everyone's voice seemed to find an off switch. I walked over to Lucy and my brother and handed her the hearing aids. She finished healing Sting before she took them and put them back in. They were all completely silent, so much so that it was scary. Natsu came back down with a very short old man. Lucy helped Sting up and walked over to me. She was looking a little sick, very pale and I didn't like it. I made her drop him to the floor and checked the wound on her shoulder, it was open again. I pulled the bandages off and started re-binding it.

Gray was stunned into speechlessness. The girl he aimed for was deaf? That explains why she didn't move when I fired the arrow. All in all the girl was beautiful. Long blonde hair and a rockin body. She wore a black tube top that stopped an inch from her belly button with a blue skirt. She had on black lace-up boots with white and black stripped socks. But Gray couldn't stop staring at her chest. It was huge. Heat crept over my face as I quickly averted my gaze hoping those two Saber Tooth guys didn't notice it. But my luck just wouldn't have it.

"Hey Rouge. I do believe that Ice Mage is staring at our sister. And he is blushing." Sting growled with a face that the devil himself would hide from. Gray involuntarily gulped. Each twin grabbed his shoulders.

"So you were thinking perverted thoughts about our sister huh?" Rouge laughed evilly.

"No!" _Yes, _I thought, _like how good she would feel under him. Moaning his name…_

"Good, because if you were…" Sting and Rouge's grip tightened.

"We would have to kill you." Finished Rouge.

"G-Gramps! Don't you have a decision to make?" I squealed for help. Gramps closed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, your new guild, home, and family!" he said.

Everyone started cheering and drinking. Even Sting and Rouge were having fun. Gray spotted Natsu with Lissanna and Mirajane trying to talk to Lucy at the bar. I walked over and sat beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

The guild of Fairy Tail was celebrating their new members with a large party. One of which that Sting actually got Rouge to drink. When Sting wasn't trying to fight Natsu every other minute. Lucy sat at the bar with Mirajane and Gray. Lucy was having a hard time understanding Mira's hyper-babble. Gray tapped her on the shoulder and signed to her.

_"Want me to translate for you?"_ He asked. I nodded, utterly speechless that he knew sign.

It was rather loud and as much as I need the sound to stay sane, too loud and I get very afraid. I sighed and watched Gray's hands carefully to talk to Mira, who kept apologizing for talking to fast. After a while even Mira joined in the drunken revelry. Over everyone else's voices it was hard even for Gray to hear so he spent the time chatting with the new girl in sign.

"So, your brothers were in Saber Tooth? Why there?" he asked, Lucy blushed a bit.

"They looked like they wanted to join. So I agreed to let them. Mostly because they were the only guild to accept their conditions. And I didn't want to be selfish and make them move so I could chase a dream." I signed back.

"What dream?"

"I always wanted to join a guild. Even after I became deaf. I was in love with the idea of a family. My mother always told me, everyday, never to join one. Then she died and my life got worse. So I left and those two adopted me." I pointed to Sting who was laughing with Natsu and Rouge who was relaxed and having fun for once.

_"I don't mean to pry but telling others your problems helps."_ I smiled at that. How nice it would be to tell someone other than my brothers what happened to me.

"I would like to but…Oh I just remembered I don't know your name."

"It's Gray, and I am sorry I shot at you earlier."

"Its okay, it was my fault for taking my hearing aids out."

We talked for what seemed like hours about himself and I, my adventures with my brothers. He seemed to have the same reaction to my job before coming here that Natsu did. Everyone was having fun, but as my luck would have it, someone had interrupted the party. All of a sudden the vibrations in the floor stopped as a shadow loomed over me. It was a shadow I recognized, one I feared and hated. The shadow of my father. I started shaking and Gray noticed, he moved away from me and I turned to see where he was going. He held my father's wrist in a vice-grip.

I didn't know who this guy was, but Lucy knew him and by the looks of her she was terrified. I held his wrist back as he tried to touch her and shoved him back away from her. Sting came out of the bathroom and saw him; he calmly walked across the guild hall to the man in front of Gray and slugged him hard in the jaw. Gray had the idea to stop Sting but thought better of it since Lucy jumped every time the unknown guy looked at her.

"You little-! I should kill you!" Sting snarled and reached for him again only to be pulled back by his brother.

"Now children. Why are you here?" Asked Gramps. The guy got up and straightened his tie before answering.

"I am here to collect my daughter." He said. Sting growled at him again.

"That's bull shit and you know it! She has been your daughter since the day you-!" Rouge seemed to have a hard time keeping a leash on his brother. Gray started putting two and two together. It appeared this guy was Lucy's father and judging by their reactions Lucy was afraid of him. It also seemed that this guy had done something to Lucy, it made my blood boil just thinking about what he might have done.

"Now why don't you tell us what Sting is so upset about dear?" Gramps asked. I nudged Lucy and signed what he had asked of her. She started crying, signing between shaky sobs and her trembling which had gotten worse. My eyes widened, at what she told me.

"Why you piece of-!" I hissed and started for him Lucy grabbed my wrist with her trembling hands. I smirked. One way or another this waste of air was going to get what was coming to him.

"Hey Elfman! Out of curiosity, what would you do if you found out Lissanna was being abused? Locked in a dark room for days with no food? That she went deaf because someone she loved shoved a screwdriver in her ears? Or how about throwing her out a window? And what if the man, who did that to your sister, or your friend, was standing in front of you right now?" I asked. But more so to the whole guild, hoping they could take a hint. Gramps did.

"I would say that he needed to go to jail for a long time. _After_ a serious beating." Gramps said.

"Even for new members we would do the same." Natsu glared. _I can't believe flame brain got it._ I thought. Rouge started signing to Gray, fast enough that Lucy wasn't able to understand.

"Make sure she doesn't see this."

"Hey Romeo! Wendy! We are getting ice cream!" I yelled.

I went to pull Lucy with but she wouldn't budge. She was either frozen in terror or shock. So I picked her up bridal-style and carried her out with Romeo and Wendy following. Even though we reached a half mile from the guild I could hear his screams. And that made me very happy. I set her down but she tried to run back to the guild but I held her hand. Happy caught up to us and told us that her Father was nice enough to sign over a house he owned here, rent free of course. Lucy popped back in her hearing aids and stopped trying to get back to the guild. We sat down for ice cream at a neat parlor in town. I got a strawberry for Wendy and Romeo to share and myself a vanilla. Lucy just stared at the counter.

"I n-n-n-never ate i-i-ice cream b-b-before." She said shaking.

I frowned, then took a spoonful of mine and stuck it in her mouth. She seemed to enjoy it, so we decided to split one since I didn't have a lot of Jewel on me. Wendy and Romeo walked home and I walked with Lucy. Her brothers had already gone, drunkenly, to the house they now owned. Lucy was wobbling slightly, and she was paler the normal. I looked at her bandaged arm to see little flowers of blood blossom threw the cloth. I picked her up again and ran to her house. Up the stairs and to her master bedroom. Setting her down on the bed I grabbed the first aid kit I always kept on me. I tore off the bandages and replaced them a tad tighter to ensure they would not reopen.

"I am an idiot aren't I?" she whispered with her bangs covering her face so I couldn't see the expression.

"I don't think so." I said calmly as I continued wrapping her arm.

"I really was an idiot for thinking I could get away from him… and now I caused you all trouble." she sobbed.

Gray was afraid of saying the wrong thing to her, and he didn't know what to even say. He had finished wrapping her arm. He pulled her into a gentle hug, he didn't know the horror of her life but he knew pain. He wanted to make it better for her, he didn't know why and he didn't care. She wasn't like the others, Erza broke up any fight he had with violence. Most the other guild made fun of him in jokes, Juvia was smothering. She let him have space and didn't make fun of him.

"No you didn't cause us trouble; we would have done the same for anyone. Even if they weren't in Fairy Tail."

I got up to grab her a glass of water, but when I turned she hugged me from behind. She was still shaking. She was truly terrified of that guy. The guy who was supposed to be like his teacher, loving and protective. He felt her tears on his bare back; apparently he lost his shirt a while ago. I turned to let her cry out all of her pain into my chest, listening to her mumbling sobs. She kept asking him not to leaver her alone. That she didn't want to remember, but the memories were there all the same. I brushed away her tears and pushed her to lie down on the bed. We faced each other so we could talk since she had taken out the hearing aids. She kept her hand on my arm, as if she was afraid that if she didn't keep it there that I was going to vanish.

"Why did your mom tell you not to join a guild?"

"I don't know, but I have theories."

"Like what?"

"Like she didn't want me to get hurt. Or to keep anyone from finding out about my special abilities." She yawned and fell asleep.

I laid there thinking about what she said. How long had she put up with that scum before running away? How long was she alone and afraid before finding Sting and Rouge? Those questions circled his head for an hour before he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Loke, he had disappeared years ago. He looked the same, except he wore suits now instead of the normal clothes Gray was used to him wearing.

"If you wanna live, get out of the bed and sleep on the couch. Her brothers will be in a bad mood when they wake up from their hangovers." He whispered.

"But if I leave then…"

"That is why I am here. I will stay with her. Now get out of the Princess's bedroom before I wake up Sting." He growled.

The thought of the beating I would get from him alone was enough to send me running for the couch. But even then, I could not get the questions out of my mind or how scared she looked just being near him. It was a fitful sleep for Gray, one that wouldn't allow him a peaceful dream. His dream made him imagine what Lucy went through with maybe some room for error. Then the dreams changed to what he would be like if his teacher had done those things. Just imagining the pain was enough to wake Gray multiple times. Until pure exhaustion won over and let him sleep without dreams.

Lucy woke that morning with a sick feeling in her stomach. Her father had shown up and she had told Gray why Sting and Rouge were fighting to stay away from him. She had caused them so much trouble. She sighed and got dressed as a delightful smell wafted through the house to her. She followed the smell that was vaguely chocolate and strawberries to the kitchen where Gray was making pancakes? He flipped the pancake onto a plate and set it at the table for me. I sat down waiting for Sting to come running in to steal it from her. But he never came. Gray sat across from her drinking coffee.

"If you're looking for your brothers they ate and went to the guild already." He said taking a sip from the steaming mug.

She nodded and ate her pancake silently; still thinking on how much trouble she had caused the guild. Or that when she went to the guild hall they would kick her out since she was bothersome. At least Sting and Rouge planned to train her today; she just hoped no one would laugh at her if thy still wanted her in the guild. She finished off her pancake and excused herself to get dressed. She showered, brushed her hair and teeth within fifteen minutes. She pulled out a pair of short shorts in black, her white thigh high socks and black combat boots. She took out a black and yellow stripped tube top, since they were training a lot of skin needed to be shown to be checked for any injuries. She walked back down stairs to find Gray waiting for her; she smiled as they left for the guild.

Lucy was smiling all the way to the guild, until Romeo shouted and scared her. She quickly hid behind Gray as he hit Romeo in the head. Sting and Rouge smiled and waved her over to the table where Team Natsu sat. Erza sat eating some cake and Natsu had his arm wrapped around Lissanna's shoulders with her head laying on his.

"Hey Lucy wanna go on a quest with us?" Natsu asked smiling. _At least he wasn't yelling._ She thought. Sting answered for her thought.

"Sorry pink hair, she is training today." He said snidely. Natsu seemed both unhappy and excited to hear that.

"I wanna watch!" Natsu started yelling again. Lucy jumped and hid behind Gray again.

"You k-k-know Sting, maybe a m-m-mission would be b-b-better." I stuttered weakly.

_You just don't want them to see your training. _Rouge's thought's drifted into my head. I looked at the floor. Gray looked at me and sighed. He ruffled my hair and smiled at me.

"Don't be scared, you got friends to help you out." He said. I smiled as Lissanna handed me a mission flyer. Take out a Dark Guild. It sounded dangerous. Gray looked at it and scowled.

"Hey flame brain; don't you think we should go on an easier one for her first?" Gray snapped.

"Wanna go you perverted snow cone?" Natsu said and they started butting heads.

Soon fists, magic, and chairs were flying through the air. It lasted a while until Erza threatened them with a beating if they didn't quit. But still Lucy had to ask Sting and Rouge if it was okay if she went. They didn't think it was a good idea with out one or both of them going with. But since Team Natsu was full on members with the addition to Lucy, they couldn't. After much insistence from Natsu they said she could go if she promised not to get hurt.

"Because if you come back hurt, then Natsu is a dead man. And you will only go on missions with us." Sting said.

"So don't be reckless, got it?" Rouge finished. I nodded happily.

Gray was happy she was going, she should get hurt since Erza, Natsu, Lissanna, Wendy, and myself were S-class Mages. But I did think of something. She had yet to get a Guild Mark. I grabbed her hand along with the flyer and went to Mirajane who was humming while she dried a beer mug. She smiled as we approached.

"Team Natsu will take this mission, and she needs a Guild Mark." I said pointing to Lucy. Mira nodded and got the stamp.

"Where and in what color?" she asked.

"Uh…I w-w-would like p-p-pink and on my hand p-p-please." Lucy said shaking. _She is so cute when she is nervous._ Gray thought blushing. And again the Dragon twins saw it. Each strode over to him and griped his shoulders tightly. They laughed evilly with devilishly scary expressions.

"Was this perverted stripping mage thinking bad things about our sister Sting?" Rouge asked growling.

"I do believe so Rouge. And what should we do about that?" hissed the blonde twin. Elfman yelled in the background something about real men fight to protect the purity of their sisters, or something similar. Natsu and the rest were waiting by the guild doors, so I twisted out of their grip and ran for the exit. Picking Lucy up bridal style on the way out. We ran all the way to the train station with Happy, Carla, and a new cat flying beside us. Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy didn't look to happy about the train.

"Wait for Nii-Nii Lulu! Nii-Nii wants to go!" the black flying cat cried. Lucy caught Nii-Nii as the got on the train and held him closely, looking sick as the train started to move. Natsu, Lissanna and Wendy shared a bench with Natsu resting his head on Lissanna's lap. Erza sat with Lucy and I. Lucy rested her head on my shoulder and soon fell asleep. I yawned; it would be a few hours to the town. So Gray settled into sleep wrapping his arm around Lucy and laying his cheek against her hair.

* * *

**A special thanks to those who reviewed, follow, and have this story as a favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu woke up when the train stopped moving, he glanced up at Lissanna to see her smiling. Happy was giggling about something, the blue cat pointed to the bench across from him. What Natsu saw made his jealousy spike to new proportions. Lucy was asleep with her head resting on Gray's shoulder; he had his arm wrapped around her with his cheek on her head sound asleep. Natsu felt a devilish grin spread across his face. He threw a small fire ball at Gray who jumped and fell off of the bench as soon as it started to singe his hair. Lucy's cat Mimi, who has a speech issue with pronouncing letters that look a like, stopped her from banging her head on the arm of the bench.

Lucy stretched and yawned, following close to Gray and Erza as we left the train. Natsu noticed that Lucy kept looking around nervously, shaking as she normally did when she was scared. I looked to Lissanna and gave her a knowing look she smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"You don't have to be nervous or scared Lucy-san." Lissanna said giving an encouraging smile.

Lucy smiled and seemed to stop shaking until someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, flanked by Eve and Ren. Lucy screamed and hid behind Gray, who promptly started yelling at them.

"You idiot Hibiki! She is deaf and you scared her, now apologize" Gray snapped placing his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"I am so sorry miss; I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Hibiki of Blue Pegasus." Hibiki flashed a smile.

"Hello my n-n-name is Lucy. It's n-n-nice to m-m-meet you." She said holding onto Gray for dear life.

"It's so cute that she is so shy." Eve mused. Natsu wasn't overly happy that they scared his new friend.

"Anyway we need to talk to you guys. So let's go grab some food." Ren said in his usual stoicness.

They all sat down to eat while talking and catching up. Lucy sat next to Gray and Hibiki who kept making passes at her, which annoyed Gray to no end. It seems that they were on a quest to rescue a girl supposedly kidnapped by Fairy Tail. Bob, their guild master, knew this couldn't be true but sent Hibiki and the others to find out what had happened. As it turns out Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's scum bag of a father, wasn't going to stand trial since he had paid off the judge. The whole conversation made Erza very angry. Angry enough that she crushed the soda glass she had in her fist. Lucy was smiling and humming away, unaware of the discussion since her hearing aids ran out of power.

She looked at Hibiki and the Trimen and smiled, they were latterly crying in terror of Erza's wrath. At her smile the trio blushed which pissed Gray off even more.

"Listen Hibiki, we didn't kidnap her she ran away and with good reason to." Erza said quietly putting her cake down.

"I can understand that but would you mind telling us why she ran?" Eve asked innocently.

"If you don't want to I can use my Archive to look at your memories." Hibiki prompted.

Erza nodded, and Hibiki began to run through Lucy's memories. Lucy had no idea what was happening and just kept humming to herself. Lissanna buried her face into Natsu's shoulder as the more graphic abuse came to light. After a minute Hibiki shut his Archive off, a disgusted and appalled look twisting his normally handsome features. Gray looked at Lucy who had no idea what was happening around her, and he wanted to keep it that way. She looked so happy, more so than she did yesterday.

Lucy stopped humming to herself when she saw the look on the three boys face. She frowned. _That is not a good look for them._ She thought. She was wondering what they were talking about but it was hard to read lips when you weren't facing the person talking. That and the batteries died in her hearing aids so she just started humming to herself. Even though she hated not having sound, the vibrations she felt made up for it. Until she felt strange vibrations in the floor. She jumped up and Ran out the door. An explosion had happened at the edge of town. Gray and the other followed suit until they came to meet a burning building with the entirety of the Dark guild watching.

One of the mages in the dark guild cast a spell. Within seconds of stopping in front of the guild, Lucy was tightly bound with vines that came forth at their master's call. Gray used his Ice magic to free her and the battle ensued with Erza, the Trimen, and Natsu taking care of the stronger mages. Leaving Gray, Lissanna, and me to handle the lackeys.

"I open thee, Gate of the Lion! Gate of the Maiden! And Gate of the Golden Bull!" I shouted as I opened the gate to three of my strongest spirits.

They set off into the fray, careful not to hurt the Blue Pegasus members in the process. Lucy looked toward the burning building; she could at least put out the fire.

"Barrios!" she shouted as she cast a barrier around the burning building. Making sure it was air tight as to starve the flames of the oxygen it needed to survive. All was going well until the dark guild stared winning. Pushing Erza back, making her go on the defensive. I ran to Lissanna as she was thrown back to try and heal her. Luckily the damage wasn't much so I was able to heal her without draining myself. I was beginning to think that maybe I would have to use _that_. But I didn't want to. I didn't want them to look at me like I was a monster. My decision was set the moment Lucy saw a sword impale Natsu.

I yanked the gold and silver marbled key that came with my curse. I large magic circle appeared on the ground where I stood. This took a lot of energy, but I didn't care.

"I open thee! Gate of the Hybrid! Lucyfeva!" I hollered.

Time seemed to slow down as my clothes vanished as I was enveloped in light. I split into the two forms that had become part of me. A boy who looked exactly like me and the girl me. Black wings sprouted out of Feva's back as the light around him turned to darkness, transforming into a pair of black ripped jeans and black boots. White wings came from mine as the light became a white dress for me with white heels. I flew to Natsu as Feva flew to take on the guild master.

"Healios Transfer!" I cast a spell. A green light ate away the wounds on Natsu, healing him without leaving so much as a scar. Unfortunately the Healios Transfer spell gave me his wounds. With a little extra, I gasped and gripped my shoulder as my wing bent into an unnatural direction. Breaking it in several places. Natsu looked at me strangely, worried and confused at the same time. But not disgust. I started spitting out fire for Natsu, who ate it greedily. He rejoined the fight leaving me to heal Hibiki and anyone else who was injured.

Feva was pissed, he gets very little time out and right off the bat Lucy gets herself injured. Sting and Rouge are not gunna be happy about this. Oh well he just had to beat these guys right? Then he would.

"Darkness Wave!" he cast and the guild master being so weak was out of the fight with that one attack.

Within minutes the fight was over, the only person being injured sat on her knees in pain. She had used the Transfer too much and now she was pretty beat up. I sighed and touched down, allowing my wings a rest. I stood ready to kill them at the first comment of Lucy being a monster and a freak. Surprisingly no one did. Natsu and Gray were trying to pull her broken wing back into position so Lissanna could bind it. She held onto Hibiki through her pain, trying her hardest not to scream.

The only thing that made this worse was that her dress left the whole of her back exposed. They had a full view of the scars that criss crossed her back. After they got her wing in place Natsu lost his lunch in a bush, not that I blame him. I did the same when I saw it too. Good news was that he didn't once call her a freak.

"You idiot! Why did you do this to yourself?!" he screeched. I signed to her what she said but she remained silent. Keeping her jaw locked tight so she wouldn't scream.

"Oi! She had to; if she just healed you she would have the magic left to heal everyone else." I said to the flaming idiot.

"So what about her scars?" asked Ren angrily. _Jeez could they be any louder?_ I thought annoyed.

"Most are from her father. Others are from the Arena."

Apparently they knew what I was talking about. And they didn't seem to like it much. But then maybe I was mistaking it for disgust, and god help them if it was directed at her. Because I would have none for them. Eventually the pain became too much for her as she passed out, falling limply further into Hibiki's arms. I sighed.

"Okay how about this. I will fly you all to Fairy Tail and on the way I will do some explaining." I said.

I changed into my full dragon form, allowing everyone to climb on me like I was a jungle jim. I left Erza there to collect the reward money, Hibiki kept Lucy in his arms. Which was pissing me off greatly. I didn't like it when Sting and Rouge got that close to her, and they were her brothers. I took to the sky, flying slowly to Fairy Tail.

"Okay so when Lucy was ten her father sent her to the Arena. I don't think I have to tell you what happens there. She escaped from there and spent about two years on her own until she found Sting and Rouge. They were just kids, with no money or anyway to make money so they started stealing. They stole from a mage who cursed them, when the twins found dragons to teach them Lucy became plagued with a fever until they killed their dragons."

"So what about you and Lucy?" Eve asked. Who eeped as I glared at him.

"She cursed Lucy to be bound to a key and boom here I be. Playing taxi to a bunch of mages. Anyway think of Lucy and me as Nirvana. Lucy is everything good about the human heart where I am everything that is dark. Like this Lucy was able to learn every type of dragon slayer magic. But since I am not out all that often she only know Ice Dragon Slayer magic while she is human."

"Sounds painful." Natsu said.

"Only if she doesn't charge her magic before hand, other than that she feels nothing."

Hibiki listened to what the Dragon had to say, but then Dragon may not be the right word. He had a Dragon form but he wasn't born as one. He looked to the sleeping girl in his arms, remorse filling him. She looked so peaceful that is was hard to accept the life she had. If he hadn't seen it himself he would have never believed it. Just looking at her he wanted to protect her, to make sure she stayed smiling like she was earlier. They got back to the Guild Hall to find that her brothers were out on a quest. Wendy began healing her wing as soon as Hibiki set her down. Due to a Dragon's rapid healing Wendy didn't have to put forth much effort to heal it. Feva was back in human form and looking very annoyed.

"Ren, call Master Bob and let him know I will be staying at Fairy Tail for a while. That quest to get her went to multiple guilds." I called. Ren nodded as he did just that.

"So how long was she at the Arena?" Gray asked him as he sat down next to Lucy.

"She was ten when she was sent there and spent about five maybe six years there before escaping. Found the blunder twins when she was maybe seven teen or eight teen. Joined Saber Tooth at maybe twenty or so. You wouldn't remember her cause when they stopped at your guild, you weren't there and the master turned them down because she couldn't hear." Feva explained.

Half of Hibiki's mind agreed while the other half was furious. She would constantly need to be with someone since she wasn't able to hear. Unless she was able to prove otherwise. Since her wing was healed I began unbinding it, she woke up as soon as my hands touched her. She looked at me sleepily, then screamed as she realized how close I was to her. Maybe she was afraid I was going to twist her wing. But she ran and hid behind Feva shaking terribly. Feva huffed and looked annoyed. He grabbed her roughly and pushed into Gray's arms. She looked terrified of him, which didn't make any sense since they were guild mates.

_Maybe she thinks they hate her? But why? Because of this form?_ Hibiki argued with himself.

"What the hell man?! You don't go pushing girls around!" Gray snapped at Feva who just glared.

"You ever hear the expression "dive right in"? She would never show you this for fear of you thinking she's a monster."

Wendy walked up to Gray and Lucy who was still looking afraid of Gray but made no moves to get away. Gray steadied her before signing to her. Natsu smiled at her, which replaced the trembling with a puzzled look.

_"Wendy wants you to try and fly."_ Gray told her.

She nodded before flapping her wings enough to let her hover a few feet off the ground. She tried to go higher but her wing wouldn't support her weight as she wobbled down and tried to fly up again. She was doing well until she fell on top of Natsu who stood nearby; she sat on him for a moment breathing heavily. Then realized why she had a soft landing and promptly jumped up to apologize. But she lost her balance and fell back on her behind and without missing a beat began apologizing.

"Lucy! We're back!" Sting shouted as he entered followed by Rouge and their cats.

They stood before her shocked. She was in the guild hall in that form. Something she never would do, she would have ran and hid until Rouge or Sting found her. Sting ran forward and grabbed her in a bear hug, lifting her off of her feet. Feva set down his whiskey and grabbed Sting by the back of his shirt and threw him off of Lucy. Sting was thrown into Natsu who had gotten up. Immediately they started fighting.

"What was that for flash light?" Natsu yelled as he butted heads with Sting.

"It was your fault for being in the way, Tabasco freak!" Lucy ran in between them trying to get them to stop.

"It w-w-was and accident. P-p-please calm d-down." She begged.

"Well who asked you?" Natsu yelled at her. She jumped and started shaking again. Her wings drooped a little as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Hibiki punched Natsu in the face before wiping away the tears that had spilled out.

Natsu felt bad for yelling at her, for one he scared her and two he wasn't very nice about it. Even if she only joined the other day, he saw her as one of his friends. His precious friends and he didn't want to lose another like he had lost Lissanna. Lissanna was scolding him for it but he wasn't really listening. He was looking at Lucy who was crying even through Hibiki tried to cheer her up. His ears perked up when Gray asked her why she was crying.

"N-Natsu was so n-n-n-nice. I didn't th-think he hated m-m-me. I should g-g-go apologize for m-m-making him angry."

She said as she jumped up to walk to the bar where Natsu sat with Lissanna who had figured out he wasn't listening and stopped scolding him. Feva got a devilish grin, one that didn't seem to bode well for anyone.

"He's not mad at you Princess. He's mad at himself because you got hurt." Feva said loud enough for Sting and Rouge to hear.

Before you could say fire, Natsu was out of his chair running to the door with Sting and Rouge on his tail. _Damn you Feva! I don't care if he was right! Now I am gunna die if those guys catch me!_ Natsu mentally yelled at the Black Dragon sitting at the bar drinking more whiskey with a smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything in the guild took a strange turn with the arrival of Feva. They didn't seem to care much about it, other than his attitude. Even for Lucy his attitude was horrible. He drank whiskey which was bad because he would retain it so when he rejoined with Lucy she would be terribly drunk. Hibiki was a welcome addition for most of the girls, the guys hated it since most of the girls wanted to have his attention and not theirs. All in all it was funny. Even the beating Natsu got from Sting and Rouge was, he wasn't hurt that bad. Especially since Lucy threatened to use Transfer. The main reason Hibiki, Ren, and Even stayed was because they signed up for the quest to protect Lucy as well as Fairy Tail.

Feva tortured the hell out of Lucy with flying practice. She had to fly around the guild hall and was only allowed six rests until she went home. It was beginning to irritate Sting. All Feva ever did was sit at a bar, drink, and never do anything unless Lucy asked it of him. Good thing was though that her flying had improved and she could hover in the same spot for a while. Natsu was impressed, he wished he had wings. Lucy sat next to Gray while Team Natsu was discussing the next mission they would take. Lucy stared at her glass intently. Gray noticed this and frowned.

"What's wrong with your milkshake?" he asked. She looked at him with an embarrassed smile.

"I've n-never had one b-b-before." She said weakly. Gray stared at her, she was like a kid experiencing everything for the first time. He nudged her, encouraging her to take a drink. She did and the moment it hit her lips she broke into a huge smile.

Natsu and Erza were all in favor of a slightly easier mission this time around, since no one wanted to face the dragon twins if she got hurt again. One a good note Feva stayed at their apartment most days. Coming to the guild rarely for some whiskey. And Natsu just adored Lucy in her Hybrid form. He could have as much fire as he wanted when he was hungry. She spoiled him rotten. The decided to help a circus for a few day until their normal guys got over the flu. They agreed to leave the next day with Natsu in charge of seeing Lucy home.

Erza thought it would teach Natsu not to snap at her anymore, Gray didn't like it. No, he hated it. He glared at him as he walked with Lucy out the door. Natsu didn't mind walking Lucy home, he kind of needed to so he could apologize. He hadn't meant to yell at her. He should have remembered that loud noises scare her with her hearing aids. And it wasn't just loud noises, any sudden moves or anything she had never seen before scared the hell out of her.

"Hey Luce I am sorry I yelled at you. Feva was right, I was pissed at myself cause you got hurt." I said staring at the ground.

"It was my fault, so how about we call a truce?" she asked smiling. She had been smiling a lot since joining Fairy Tail.

I smiled back and nodded. He liked that she could smile here, that she wasn't afraid like she was. They couldn't erase her past but they could help her forget about it for awhile. A man bumbed roughly into Lucy, pushing her into Natsu's arms. She fell to her knees with a soft scream with her hands over her ears and shaking again. It seemed it would take more than a few days, but now even the guild couldn't stop the pain she felt every day. Natsu tried to calm her down to no avail. So he picked her up, not having to worry about her wings since she had rectracted them after they were healed. He carried her all the way to her house. She smiled as sad smile at him before running to get him a mug of fire.

She came back and handed it to him, he sat across from her as he downed his fire. He loved being able to eat as much fire as he wanted. She got flushed all of a sudden and very giggly. _Feva must have gone back inside her._ The perverted side of Natsu's mind flashed an image of the two of them naked in bed. He became as flushed as she was, she got up wobbly to refill his cup. She was still in her white dress, it was so low cut that Natsu had a nice view of her ample breasts as she leaned over to blow more fire into the mug for him. She started away from him only to trip. Natsu tried to grab her but they both ended up falling to the floor. Natsu laid on top of a very drunk Lucy, his head laying on her stomach.

_Kiss her! Mark her! Claim her!_ Natsu yelled at himself.

_What about Lissanna? _The other half of his mind asked.

_One kiss can't hurt?_ Natsu argued.

So he pulled himself up to be face to face with the drunk girl who had somehow captured him. He no longer thought of Lissanna as much, it was always Lucy. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her when he captured her lips with his. She tasted as good as she smelled. Peppermint with a tang of oranges. He kissed her hungrily even though he felt a pressure on his chest. Her hands pressing against him, trying to push him away. He broke the kiss when he heard a gasp in the room. He looked up to his worst nightmare. Lissanna stood in the doorway to the living room.

She just stared at them with a shocked expression. Natsu got off of Lucy, leaving her on the floor as he tried to talk to Lissanna. She looked at him and smiled, walking past him to help Lucy off of the floor. Natsu noticed Lucy's ankle was swollen.

"You sprained it. And Natsu, I am not mad. You were distant from me long before she came to the guild." Lissanna said as she bandaged Lucy's ankle.

"I am so sorry Lissanna." Natsu said softly. Lissanna smiled at them.

"I came because I wanted to break up with you. We both grew apart. But we can still be friends and go on quests."

Lucy laid passed out on the couch, completely unaware of what was happening. Lissanna looked at her and smiled, then at Natsu. She walked to the door, whispering in his ear before slipping out of the door.

"Don't cheat on her." She said.

Natsu picked Lucy up and carried her to her bedroom, placing her on the bed. He looked at her peaceful features, a pale glow on her skin with the drunken blush over her cheeks. Natsu sighed, he hadn't wanted to hurt Lissanna and he for damn sure didn't want to hurt Lucy. Lissanna was right. They had grown apart after their defeat at the Grand Magic Games. He stood and walked out of her bedroom to greet the twins, their Exceeds, and Gray coming in from the party. I sat in the chair, running a hand over my face. His life had gone topsy turvy in the course of a few days, all because of the girl in the other room. Gray, Sting, and Rouge fell to the floor and passed out drunk. Natsu sighed again.

_Lovely. Now I get to babysit four drunks._ He thought bitterly.

Natsu got Rouge and Sting into their rooms, he wasn't one for being overly nice to other guys. So he just threw them on their beds. They were so drunk they didn't even budge. He put Gray, who lost his shirt again, on the couch. Once they were all comfortable his thoughts drifted to Lucy again. He slapped himself and ran to their main bathroom to take a very cold shower. Being a Fire Dragon Slayer the temperature didn't affect him much to his dismay. He stood in the shower letting the water pelt him as he tried to think of anything to get rid of the painful erection he had. He couldn't think that way, he was her friend. A friend of his that had suffered but hid it behind a gentle smile.

He remembered her from his time in the town of Kai where Saber Tooth was. He had seen her in a park while he was wondering around trying to find his way to the train station. The park was near a hospital, there were children all around Lucy. She smiled and played with them. All wore hospital gowns. She made flower crows for all of them. Natsu was enthralled by the graceful and delicate way her fingers wound the flowers together. He watched her for another moment or two then left before she could see him. He got out of the shower and settled into the chair he was sitting in. He willed his boner away and his mind blank enough for him to sleep.

The next morning passed quickly and before Gray knew it they were already on the train to CloverTown. Lucy, Rouge, and Sting wad metal bracelets on. What was strange was that they weren't getting sick. Natsu on the other hand was crumpled in his seat. Lucy pulled out another metal object, an earring and put it in Natsu's ear. The minute it connected with him, he got better.

"What happened?" Natsu asked Lucy who smiled.

"I learned how to attach an equilibrium stabilizing spell to metal. As long as you wear it and keep it charged you wont get motion sick." She replied.

"Why an earring?" Erza asked.

"It was all I could afford." Lucy looked sad. She had spent most of her money that she had saved to help furnish their apartment. Sting didn't want anything of Jude's in it to remind her of him, so they got rid of it all.

Lucy gasped and took out a large notepad and pencil. She flipped it open and began drawing on it as we neared CloverTown. She concentrated hard on it. Looking at Natsu, Gray, and Erza every now and then before going back to drawing. We were approaching the station when she yelled.

"Done!" she smiled and showed us.

It was a picture of all of us on a cliff facing the sunset by the ocean. Hair flowing in the breeze, friendly yet triumphant smiles. She flipped the pad closed and bounded off of the train, leaving us to go running after her. We walked to the circus tent at the edge of town laughing and talking. Sting and Rouge had come with since the needed the extra muscle. Sting laughed and picked Lucy up. Twirling her around as she squeeled in laughter. A vein popped in Natsu's and Gray's head.

"Don't be so friendly with her!" they snapped in unison.

"What? Are you two jelous?" Rouge laughed loudly.

Everyone laughed as the two mages blushed and looked away. Lucy, who wasn't sure of what was happening, had cute little question marks popping up around her head. She jumped out of Stings arms and walked up close to Gray and Natsu. She put her wrists to their foreheads. Which made them blush even more.

"Are you two alright? Your faces are red but you don't seem to have a fever." She said.

They walked the rest of the way to the tent in semi silence. Rouge and Sting were snikering to each other. Natsu and Gray were too busy thinking about how bad they wanted to kiss her. They got to the tent and were immeaditely put to work. Lucy was a sub so she had to learn everything in case some one else got sick or hurt. Erza was the weapons expert, Natsu was the fire eating clown, and Gray, Sting, and Rouge were the extra muscle.

Lucy sat by the animal tent, taking a break from acrobatics training. She watched the clouds drift by overhead, sipping her water. She wouldn't have minded the costume if it wasn't for the frilly tutu they were making her wear. She was so lost in her thoughts she wondered if she was crazy for hearing a voice in her head.

_"Come little Spirit Mage. It has been so long since I have talked."_ The voice said. Lucy looked around the left corner where she was sitting. She didn't know why she went that way but she did. And was met with a large cage with a horse sized gray wolf inside it. Lucy went down to her knees, bowing to the great beast in the cage.

"It is an honor to meet the dark counter part of the Celestial Spirit of Canis Minor." Lucy said from her bowed position.

_"Raise your head. I have no need for formality, call me Nikoris."_

"Why are you caged so? You should be free to roam around." Lucy said reaching to touch his soft muzzle.

_"My family was under attack from the circus. I gave myself to keep them safe. They keep me locked up because they are afraid that I will kill them." _He said, leaning his head forward to push her hand behind his ears.

"How terrible for you. You wont hurt anyone, I can tell. Stay by me okay?" Lucy said as she smashed the lock on his cage apart. Nikoris stepped out and stretched his achey muscles. He laid down next to Lucy in the soft grass, basking in the warm sunlight. Lucy sat curled up next to him, stroking his fur. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"~Niiji no wayeh grats gaivahn.

Niiji no wayeh grats gaivahn.

Niiji no wayeh grats gaikenah.

Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la-a-a.

Niiji no wayeh grats gaikenah.

Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la-a-a.~"

Lucy sang they melody her mother sang for her when she wanted to sleep. The peace of the moment didn't last as Natsu and her other friends came running to her with the ring master together. The ring master let out a strangled eep.

"Miss come away from there. That is a dangerous animal and it could kill you." The ring master said. His nazaly voice grated on Lucy's already short temper.

"He wont hurt anyone. Even if I think he should. But I will tell you what. Why don't you sign him over to me as a part of the reward for helping you?" Lucy asked smiling.

But you could hear the venom dripping from her voice. Nikoris lifted his head when the ring master made a move to get near Lucy. A menacing growl resounding from the large wolf. Lucy scratched his ears to comfort him and the wolf relaxed again. Until the stupid ring master got too close to Lucy for his comfort. He lunged at the man and pinned him to the ground with his huge paw resting on his chest.

_"I do not relish in killing, but I will make an exception for you if you dare step to Lucy in such a disrespectful manner. I suggest you apologize to her an do as she asks. Before I crunch you pathetic skull in my jaws." _Nikoris barked at the man he pinned.

"Now now, Nikoris. We wont get anywhere by scaring him." Lucy said chuckling, coming to stand by him and stroke his ears. The guy coward and shook beneath the two.

"I-its fine! He is y-yours!" he wailed. Lucy beamed as Nikoris let the poor man up.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Lucy, Nikrois became free to roam around with her. He was quite tame for a demon but that didn't matter to her. She was too exhausted from acrobatics training that she went to bed shortly after arriving at the hotel. Natsu and the others stayed up for a while longer. Gray was battling with himself; he wanted to ask Sting why Lucy was afraid of them while she was stuck in hybrid form. Nikoris sat next to the couch, chewing a large piece of meat.

"Hey Sting. Can I ask you something?" I asked after a moment. He looked up from his spot next to the coffee maker.

"Shoot." He said, taking a sip of the dark liquid.

"Why was Lucy so afraid of us when she was in her Hybrid form?" Rouge choked on his drink while Sting let his bangs cover his eyes.

"Why do you wanna know?" Rouge asked after his coughing fit. I sighed.

"So we can assure her that her reason to be afraid won't apply to us. So we can know her better." Erza spoke up.

The twins looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed. Rouge shook his head; maybe he didn't want to talk about it. Sting put his cup down and sat next to his brother, Mimi coming to rest on his head.

"It's….Hard to explain…." Rouge began.

"It was an accident….She didn't mean to…." Sting seemed to choke on his words.

Sting held his hand out, a glowing magic circle forming and growing to the size of beach ball. He flicked it with his finger, looking through different images. He was searching for the memory of that day, the day he hated himself for. The day that haunts his dreams and mind at every minute. He found it, and made it play.

"Just watch it okay? Don't….Just don't hate Lucy alright." Sting said as the memory played like a movie.

**_Lucy, Sting, and Rouge were around the ages of sixteen. They were wondering around a forest after they had been attacked by the mage who cursed them. Rouge carried the injured Lucy on his back. They wondered for a few hours until they couldn't move anymore. Some villagers found them, taking pity on the poor children in front of them, they took them to their village for care. No one in the village used magic, so Lucy and her brothers never said a word about them being mages. _**

**_The villagers were so nice to them. They gave them a home and food, they were like a family. Rouge and Sting helped the men farm the fields. Lucy kept an eye on the children so the older women could get their chores done. Lucy was so happy to have found a place where they could belong. Until the day the warning bells sounded. Lucy ran through the streets, trying to get to her brothers who were in the forest collecting wood. She ignored the cries from the villagers who begged her to stay. _**

**_She ran into the forest to find her brothers being beaten by some bandits. She attacked them as well, Rouge and Sting where no match for their new Dragon Slayer powers. Even Lucy's spirits had a hard time. Lucy took out her Hybrid key and summoned Feva. The villagers came armed with torches and pitchforks as Feva finished beating the bandits. The villagers stood frozen in the pale moonlight at the sight of the sweet Lucy they all knew in this form. Feva didn't sense any danger from them and dissolved back into Lucy._**

**_The villagers shook off their shock and began to throw rocks and curses at her. She used her body to shield her brothers from the shower of stones they pelted them with. Lucy was crying, begging them to stop. Asking them why._**

**_"Monster!" "Freak!" "How could we let a demon like you into our village!" they chanted. _**

**_A stray rock hit Lucy in the forehead. She gripped her head and screamed in pain. A dark aura surrounded her, she looked at the villagers with a soulless hatred in her eyes. _**

**_"Disappear….We helped you….and this is your thanks? You should all just go away. Just die and disappear!" she screamed at them. The villagers took a step back from the raging girl in front of them. The darkness around her became bigger. She held her hand out as the darkness collected in her palm. _**

**_She pointed her hand at the villagers._**

**_"Dark implosion!" she screeched. _**

**_The dark ball flew forth, encompassing the villagers. Sting and Rouge watched in frozen horror as the darkness ripped apart the villagers one by one. Then imploded in a flash. When it was gone so was the bodies as well as the entire village. Lucy collapsed in exhaustion. _**

Sting shut the memory off, tears staining his face. His brother looked as if he wanted to die. Lector wiped away his tears as Frosch jumped into Gray's lap, gaining his attention.

"Lulu didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. You believe Fro, don't you Gray?" the cat started crying.

Gray wiped away the cat's tears, while Natsu started fuming. _How dare they! Lucy saved their worthless hides!_ He raged in his head. How he wished he could have been there for her. To save her. Erza clenched her fists in shock and anger.

"Lulu doesn't remember it, and Lector will protect her from it!" Lector proclaimed. Earning a smile from his Dragon Slayer.

"W-what happened afterward?" Natsu squeaked.

"We passed out and woke up on the back of a dragon. He told us he added a few touches to the site to make it appear as a dragon attack. Then he dropped us of in Kai and joined Saber Tooth shortly after that." Rouge explained.

Lucy came out of her room in her flannel pajamas, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Problem was, she was the size of an eight year old. Sting got up and walked over to her. He picked her up, holding her close.

"What is it baby? Did you have a scary dream?" he said gently. The tiny girl nodded.

"Lucy's power tends to go a little haywire during the full moon." Rouge whispered to them. Mimi, Frosch, and Lector flew to the kitchen to get her a mug of warm milk. Sting sat back down next to his brother with the child Lucy in his lap. He rubbed her back trying to calm her sobs.

"Th-there was a big snake….It was gunna eat me….Its in my room…" she said between sobs. Mimi floated over handing her the mug. Sting handed Gray Lucy who held her close.

"Don't worry baby girl. We will go and defeat this snake!" Sting said confidently. He and Erza went to her bedroom and shut the door. There was a lot of banging and cursing. They finally came out with a wiggling sack, which actually held Lector inside it. They emptied it out through the window; Lector promptly came in through the kitchen window. Lucy sipped her warm milk curled up in Grays lap.

Loke appeared in a golden smoke cloud and held his arms out for Lucy. Sting shook his head and grabbed her instead.

"I am sure your guild mates have some questions for you. I'll put her to bed." Rouge grabbed Lucy from Sting and walked into her room before he could protest.

"I am sorry for deceiving you all. I am Leo the Lion, Celestial Zodiac spirit." Loke said as he bowed to his ex-guild mates.

"How where you able to stay in the human world?" Gray asked.

"It was not without difficulty, I assure you." Loke chuckled, bringing up the memory for his friends to see.

**_Loke stood in front of a grave that was marked with the Blue Pegasus guild mark. The name that was etched into it read Karen. Loke gasped in pain and fell to his knees before the gravestone, his body shimmering and vanishing. A twig snapped behind him. He turned to see a young girl running up to him. Her bright golden hair bouncing with every step. She panted heavily as he turned his whole body to face her._**

**_"Mister spirit where is your mage? Why are you alone here?" the girl asked him._**

**_"My owner is dead and it was my fault. I came here to die, you should go home." Loke told the girl. _**

**_"So you can't go back to the spirit world? Then I will send you there!" the child smiled. She placed her hands on Loke's chest, willing her magic to open his gate._**

**_"I open thee! Gate of the Lion! Open!" she yelled. Power flowing through her as she tried to force the gate open. She started to vanish with him. Loke tried to push her away._**

**_"Please stop! I don't want to be responsible for your death too!" he begged. She shook her head._**

**_"My spirits are my friends! How could I face them again if I don't save you!" she screamed at him, but her magic had run out._**

**_"Please, you will kill yourself if you try it again. You did enough just by letting me not be alone."_**

**_She screamed and her power flowed again. This time she was vanishing as much as he was._**

**_"No! I will open you gate and send you back! Because who ever said it was your fault needs to know they were wrong!" the last word echoed. _**

**_Time stopped as the Celestial Spirit King formed in front of them. Lucy looked pissed and shouted at him._**

**_"Hey stache face! You better let Loke back into the spirit world! What happened wasn't his fault! And all my friends believe the same!" she yelled at the Spirit King, with all of her spirits behind her. _**

**_Loke was shocked. Not even Karen could summon more than one spirit at a time, yet this girl summoned eleven spirits at once. Virgo, Taurus, Cancer, Aquarius, Lyra, Nikora, Crux, all stood behind Lucy to show they felt the same. The king raised an eyebrow at the display the girl showed him._**

**_"You will be allowed back, because this girl has gone so far for you. If you still feel the need to atone then become her spirit. Be her pillar and live on." And with that the spirit king vanished. Loke's true form as Leo the Lion shined in front of Lucy. He helped her up from the ground and carried her to the next town._**

"And there you have it." Sting said.

"Glad to have you back man!" Gray said, smirking at Loke.

Loke smiled at Natsu and Erza. But eyed the giant wolf curiously, it was rare to see a demon hound. Even with how long Loke had lived, he had never laid eyes on one. He stared at it until it got up and walked over to him. His teeth clamping down on Loke's hand. A shout escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Lucy came out of her bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Normal sized again, she jumped on the back of the wolf and calmed him down. In bang and a cloud of smoke, the giant wolf became a very muscular and very naked man. With gray hair, wolf ears, and a tail swishing back and forward.

"Loke it's not nice to stare." Lucy scolded.

"So he bit me!? What about me princess?" Loke whined. Lucy jumped down and kissed Loke's hand.

"There you big baby, all better?" Lucy giggled. Erza was blushing while Natsu and Gray were rolling on the floor laughing.

Lucy called Virgo to get Nikoris some clothes so he wouldn't be naked anymore. It was striking how alike Loke and Nikoris looked. They laughed late into the night only to fight with Rouge who tried to wake them up early so the could get to work. By the time everyone was up, breakfast was ready and served in abundance for the bottomless pits of Natsu's and Sting's stomachs. By the end of the day, the circus had made a lot of money and paid the mages extra. They sat on the train and for once no one got motion sick. Lucy again fell asleep on Gray's shoulder. She was so exhausted from the day that they carried her to her apartment.

Gray chose to stay behind as the others went to the guild to party over the successful job. Gray had laid her in bed and went wondering around the house. He walked through a hallway where a pull down ladder fell and hit him in the head. He climbed up, intent of fixing it so it would fall again. Lucy wouldn't have heard it fall if her hearing aids were out, which she tended to do often to win an argument. Gray began to look into the various trunks and boxes looking for some tools. He looked into one and found many pictures of a blonde woman who resembled Lucy.

_Must be her mother._ He thought.

He found many things in those old boxes. Pictures, clothes, old toys. The toys were old but they probably belonged to Lucy when she was younger. He tripped over a box and went sprawling to the floor. Knocking over more boxes and spilling their contents all over the floor. A small locket clattered across the floor, resting right in front of his face. He picked it up and rubbed his shin. The inscription was worn but he was able to make out, _To Lucy Love Mom. _

It was beautiful, but he didn't get to finish the thought before Lucy's scream echoed through the house. With the locket still in his hands he jumped down from the attic and ran to her room. He threw her door open to find her curled up in a ball trembling. The fear in her eyes was enough to make him feel as if a knife had twisted itself in his heart.

_How could I have been so stupid?! Leaving her alone…what kind of friend am I?_ He scolded himself.

He sat behind her and pulled her close to lean against his bare chest. She was still shaking, causing him to shake some himself. He whispered calming words to her as her tears finally overflowed and she began to cry. She tried to talk through the sobs that wracked her body.

"I'm s-s-sorry. Please f-forgive me…daddy…." She sobbed, still in the midst of her nightmare. Gray turned her head to look at him; her eyes seemed to clear from her dream. Some of the fear left but it was there all the same.

"I'm sorry I left you alone. Sometimes it helps to tell someone about your nightmares…" he encouraged.

"I had just turned ten and was playing with one of my maids. I tripped and fell down the stairs and ran into an expensive vase. Father was furious, he sent me into the dark room for three days then sent me to the Arena. I…I don't want to remember…" more sobs escaped her lips. Gray held her close and showed her the locket and letter he found.

Her eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas when she saw the inscription. She smiled and the dream was forgotten, Gray put it on her. Gray watched her eyes sparkle, he has glad it was him who had brought the smile to her face. In that moment Gray got a sinking feeling. _I want her to keep smiling…Because I…I love her…_ he thought as a tear escaped his notice and slid down his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu sat at the bar drinking a mug of beer, nursing it would be a better word. He had too many thoughts running through his head to focus on much of anything. Master Makarov sat on the bar completely drunk. He was having a drinking contest with Cana as was the rest of the guild. Normally Natsu would be the first to drink himself stupid at such a challenge. But he had no will to do it. Mira, the barmaid, noticed and walked over with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Natsu is everything alright?" she asked sweetly.

"Mira how do you know when you like someone?" I sighed.

"Do you like someone Natsu?" she asked with that devilish grin. You knew she was up to something.

"I don't know. She is sweet, kind, beautiful, but a little dense. I can't stop thinking about her. Am I sick or something?"

"Natsu it sounds like you love this girl." Erza said sitting with him.

"She has the world's most beautiful smile but she is in pain. And I want to keep her smiling forever but I don't know how."

"Is it Lucy?" Mira asked. I nodded.

"Then tell her how you feel." Erza encouraged.

"But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"You have to take that chance. Go on Natsu." Mira smiled.

"Hurt her and I will break your legs." Erza said as I ran out of the guild hall.

I ran through the streets frantically, bumping into people without stopping to apologize. I ran to her house, hoping I wasn't too late already. I ran up the stairs two at a time and opened the door, searching for the girl who stole my heart. I stopped in my tracks when I heard something coming from her bedroom. The door was opened slightly, enough for me to peek through. I saw Lucy sitting against Gray's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Her head was tilted up to face him but they were kissing. I stood there frozen, just watching them.

_I'm too late…._ I thought. My chest was hurting more and more as I watched them. Until Lucy pushed Gray away from her.

"I like you too Gray but why did you kiss me?" She whispered. Gray looked sad.

_Maybe he loves her too. It's not surprising; you can't help but to love her._ Gray hugged her again.

"Oh no reason." Gray said. Sweat dropping.

I quickly and quietly ran back to the door and opened and closed it loudly. Why? I have no idea. Lucy ran out of her bedroom. _God she is dense. _

"Sting welcome-! Oh hello Natsu!" she smiled at me. I felt myself blushing.

"Hey! The guild was a little rowdy so I came to see if you wanted to hang for a while." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"Sure! Oh and Gray! If you want I can teach you Ice Dragon magic." She said happily. Gray smiled and nodded, grabbing a glass. He poured whiskey in it and drank the whole glass down in one gulp. Can't say that I blame him, I would drink away my sorrows if the girl I loved was this dense. We sat and talked while Lucy tried to teach Gray how to do a roar.

"Every element has an emotion tied to it. Fire Dragon Slaying magic relies on feelings of anger. Ice and water are direct opposites of fire so think of the emotion that corresponds with it." I stated proudly. Gray nodded and tried again. Focusing on the happy memories he had with his teacher.

"Ice Dragons Roar!" he shouted as a blast of icy wind flew from his mouth, freezing everything it touched. Which included Mimi.

Lucy yelled as her cat Mimi fell to the floor in an icy heap, she held the large ice cube to her chest. Trying to melt the ice with her body heat. The coldness made her nipples hard, a sight that didn't go unnoticed by the two boys in the living room with her. They gulped and turned red, unable to tear their eyes away from her chest. They were staring holes into her flimsy tank top, wishing it away.

_What am I thinking! Shut up brain!_ The two boys thought in unison.

Natsu picked up the frozen cat and blew fire onto her, not enough to burn but enough to melt the ice. Natsu and Gray sighed as Lucy stood up; completely unaware that her white tank top was soaking wet and now see through. Natsu blew fire at her to dry her shirt before Sting or Rouge showed up. The devil twins were as scary as Erza when it comes to their baby sister. Gray gasped, falling to his knee.

Something was seriously wrong with him. His mouth felt strange, he could hear Lucy's neighbors having sex and smell their sweat from here. He cut his tongue on his newly sharp canines to distract from the smell of Lucy. She smelled like peppermint and pine, the smell alone was enough to make him harden to the point of pain. Natsu picked him up and ran with him into the second bathroom. Locking the door behind him Natsu slid down the door.

"God I didn't think the senses would kick in that fast. She has a sexy smell huh?" Natsu huffed. Gray looked around himself, eyes resting on the bathrobe hanging on the wall. He moved to it and buried his nose into it. Gray was molesting Lucy's bathrobe. A knock sounded at the bathroom door.

"Are you two okay?" Lucy asked from behind the door.

"Yeah! Gray just didn't feel good! Go sit down on the couch!" Natsu called. Lucy mumbled an okay and walked away.

Gray was panting, his boner causing him so much pain that he whined. Natsu looked pitifully at his friend; he knew what he was going through. Worse was he had Igneel to help him cope, Gray wasn't so lucky. He gripped Gray's shoulders, forcing him to look.

"Listen, breathe through your mouth. Deep breathes and think of something repulsive." I said.

"How do you expect me to think that with her scent everywhere?!"

"Well you could…Well you know…" I said as I left him in the bathroom. Barely closing the door before he started.

I found Lucy in the living room sitting on the couch with Mimi on her lap trying to dry the cat off. I smiled as I stood in the doorway, she was so cute. A motherly smile etched onto her face as she cared for the cat. There was a mug of fire already waiting for him on the coffee table. He sat down in the chair across from her and downed his fire.

"Hey Lucy." I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes Natsu."

"I like you Lucy. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, a blush creeping across my face.

"I like you too Natsu, but I am your friend right?" she asked. I sweat dropped._ How dense can one girl be?_ I thought.

"Yeah your right you are!" I laughed. She smiled as if she was still confused. Gray came out with his hand on his jaw.

"How the hell do you two not cut your mouths open with these fangs?" he grumbled. Lucy formed an icicle in her hand and tossed it at him.

"Eat it. It will help." She said smiling. Gray chomped on it, crunching it in his new fangs.

"It's sweet." He said surprised.

"You can't eat your own ice. Lucy's fire and ice are sweet because it reflects her heart." Natsu said bored.

"Hey Natsu, why did you ask me to be your friend? Aren't we friends already?" Lucy asked. Gray laughed.

"Hey Lucy can I get a hand here?" Rouge called from the door trying to hold up a very drunk Sting.

Lucy ran to help carry her drunken brother who was wobbling around and shouting about how he wanted to drink more. With Lucy on one side and Rouge on the other, the tight corners of the living room were hard to maneuver. Even more so when Lucy lost her balance and the three of them went sprawling to the floor. Rouge knocked his head against the coffee table as they became a mess of tangled limbs. Lucy tried to get up, only to be pulled back down by Sting.

"Do you hate me Lulu? It was my idea to steal from that Mage and you got hurt. I'm so sorry Lulu." Sting slurred. Rouge stayed still at his brother's words.

"No Bee, I don't hate you." She said, stroking the hair from his face as a mother would.

"And Skiadrum…It was all my fault…Lulu…" Sting was crying. A sight that pained Natsu and Gray to their core.

_So their injuries in that memory…_ Thought Natsu.

_Were from their fight with the dragons…_ Gray finished.

Lucy moved so that Sting's head was on her lap. She stroked his hair as she sang to him, calming his tears. The soft and gentle tune soothed the drunken slayers tears and lulled him to sleep. Rouge carried his sleeping brother to his room as Frosch and Lector came in carrying a wounded cat. Who they promptly placed in Lucy's arms.

"Lulu we found the Exceed Carla told us about. But he is hurt. Is he gunna live?" Fro asked.

Lucy sat on the couch with Gray and Natsu sitting across from her in the chairs. Lucy breathed and let her power flow, a green Magic Circle hovering above the injured cat. After a minute Lucy smiled, the Magic fading away as the Exceed was healed.

"Good evening Dancer." Lucy said to it. It jumped onto the coffee table and bowed.

"Good evening Miss. My thanks for healing me. Tell me where I might find the Dragon Slayer Gray Fullbuster?" the frost gray cat asked. Lucy pointed to Gray. The cat turned to Gray and bowed.

"Good evening Gray, the Exceed Queen sent me to you. I hope we will be friends. My name is Ice Dancer, but you can call me Dancer for short." Said the gray cat. Gray picked up the cat and nuzzled him close, the cat scrambled up to sit on his shoulders.

"So what is your power? Nii-Nii's power is Attachment; I can attach any spell to any metal object." Mimi asked from her place on Natsu's head. Mimi likes to sit near Natsu since he is so warm.

"Power?" Gray asked.

"All Exceeds have a special power, like Mimi said. Frosch's power is Perception, meaning she can tell what the Exceeds power is." Lucy said with a smile as she petted Lector's head.

"Lector's power is Empower. I can boost the power level of spells." Lector purred.

"So what's Happy's power?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Happy's power is Flight Transfer. If he gives you a feather from his wings you will gain wings to fly with." Frosch said following Rouge into the room. Dancer nodded.

"My ability is Ice Make. I can use Ice Make Magic." Dancer said. Gray scratched his ears.

"Well I am not a full Dragon Slayer yet, but you're welcome to stay with me." Gray sighed.

Lucy tried to cheer Gray up, saying he had done a successful roar after only two tries. Gray perked up at that and began practicing the Ice Dragon Fists, but it only came out as is normal Ice Make. After a few hours Nikoris came in, his demon clothes forming perfectly with his well toned body. A black tank top with leather fingerless gloves, a pair of black ripped up slacks and black biker boots. He greeted everyone as he came in, stopping to bow low in front of Lucy. Lucy panicked and yelled at him to get up or that bowing to her wasn't needed. He kept his head low.

"Miss Lucy, you saved me from being bound to slavery. For that no amount of thanks can be given to you. Therefore, if you will have me, I would be happy to serve you Miss Lucy." Nikoris said with a smile. Lucy bent down and lifted his head.

"You are my friend Nikoris, if you truly wish to serve me then I accept graciously." She smiled.

Light enveloped Nikoris as he stood, forming a ring around his neck and becoming a metal collar with intricate lettering. Rouge came out when he had gotten his brother to bed. He smiled at his sister, she needed friends. He hated that they would have to leave soon, they always did. For some reason or another, they always left the town they lived in after a while. Mimi had told him that Gray and Natsu both confessed their love for her but she was too dense to pick up on it. Rouge walked up to Lucy and hit her over the head.

"Ow! Damn it Rouge!" Lucy said following up with a sting of profanities that made Natsu blush.

"Shut it Feva and quit your games." I growled. She smirked and a black cloud rose from Lucy's body and formed into Feva.

"Fun sucker." He growled back tucking his wings in.

"Sorry guys Feva has issues. He took control of Lucy after her nightmare, and has been since." I said, scowling.

Natsu and Gray sweat dropped at the thought that they had confessed their love to a girl who was being controlled by her male other half. Lucy slumped against the couch she was sitting on, sound asleep. Rouge sighed and picked up his baby sister and put her to bed, Nikoris followed suit. Changing into his wolf form and curling up on the side of her bed.

_Sleep well baby. You got training tomorrow._ Rouge thought as he left to go throw the noisy house guests out.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy woke up the next morning with a pounding migraine, the kind that pulsates pain every time you moved. In the pit of her stomach she felt queasy but happy. Her new friends had seen and met Feva, her other half, and they didn't hate her for it. She felt confident that she could train with them watching her. Although, Sting and Rouge's training was a bit harsh on her. She sweat dropped at the thought of Gray or Natsu fighting her brothers because they were pushing her too hard. With the thoughts still lingering in her head she showered and dressed in a white tank top and denim shorts, with her favorite combat boots to match. Popping in her hearing aids, she turned the volume all the way up.

As she did so she began to hear strange noises coming from her kitchen. Pots and pans being banged, mumbled ouch's, and cursing. She stepped out of her room to view a sight she never thought she would see in her lifetime. Sting and Rouge were attempting to make breakfast for her and the two dragon slayers still asleep on her couch and floor. She nudged Natsu and Gray awake and motioned for them to stay silent as they watched the scene between Rouge and Sting play out.

"I told you the heat was up to high!" Cursed Rouge, petting Fro who sat on his shoulder.

"Sting is the greatest! The stupid stove is at fault!" Lector defended.

They continued to argue until they argued over topics that had nothing to do with the breakfast. Lucy couldn't contain herself anymore and burst into a fit of laughter. The Dragon Twins looked at her with a blush on their faces. Natsu and Gray held onto each other for support as they nearly fell over laughing. Feva and Nikoris were having coffee at the kitchen table, looking up to see the source of laughter. Nikoris stood and crossed the room to bow to Lucy.

"Good morning to you Miss Lucy." He said as he took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. Loke appeared and slapped his hand away. He gave a feral growl to the Demon Dog, he would be damned if her let such trash touch his master so easily.

"Loke! Apologize!" Lucy yelled.

"I will not. He is a Demon and all Demons turn on their masters." I said in a deadpan tone. Lucy looked to her brothers for help and found none.

"They need to settle this one way or another." Rouge started.

"Let them fight out their issues." Sting finished.

And so Lucy found herself in the stands at the arena the guild used for training. The look of the place was totally different than the Arena Lucy was forced to be in, but still she felt the memories threaten to overwhelm her. She watched from the front row as Loke and Nikoris stared each other down, she hoped they would stop this. Mira announced the fight as the guild members drank or placed bets.

"And now the fight between Loke and Nikoris will….Start!" Mira shouted.

The two in the arena wasted no time in engaging each other. Kicks and punches mingled with the sound of snarls and growls that were so animalistic. Lucy didn't want to see it, her precious friends fighting each other. She used her magic to help her friends, but here she sat as helpless as a babe.

"Regelus Punch!" Loke casted.

"Fist of the Demon Wolf!" Nikoris countered.

On and on it went, until Lucy could hardly bear it. Natsu and Gray held her hands as Rouge and Sting placed comforting hands on her shoulders. She was close to tears, close enough to blur her vision until her friends became blurs of color. Cuts and bruises dotted their bodies, both breathing heave from the fight. Both began charging their magic, Lucy knew what was coming. Their ultimate attacks, ones they wouldn't use had she summoned them. It would drain her magic to the brink of death.

"Zodiac Impact!"

"Demon's Assault!"

Lucy jumped from the stands and ran in between them. Right in the path of their attacks, ones that would kill her if they hit her directly. An explosion sounded as they made contact, the dust clouded Loke's vision. He had to find her, his master. He didn't care if he was banished from the spirit world again; he would gladly give it up if she was safe. He ran forward, hoping and praying she was alright. He saw her in the arms of Nikoris, not a single scratch on her body. Her clothes were torn but for the most part she was safe.

Loke collapsed to his knees in front of Nikoris and Lucy you looked at him and smiled. Before banging their heads together.

"Haven't you had enough already?!" she screeched as she hit them again.

"Do you know how much it pained me to see my friends fighting?!" she hit them again. She dropped to her knees hugging them both, her tears finally falling.

"Please stop…Please…I can't lose anyone else I care about…Idiots." She screamed as she beat on their chests with her tiny, delicate fists. Loke and Nikoris tried her tears and gave her a charming smile.

"You won't lose us Princess." Loke said, the look in his eyes truly apologetic and loving.

"We just needed to settle our differences." Nikoris said.

"So no more fighting?" she sniffed.

"We are alpha males Lucy. We will always fight when it comes to you." Loke laughed.

"But we will always protect you." Nikoris finished as he helped her stand. Lucy put weight on her ankle and gasped in pain. She had sprained it.

"I will take her to the infirmary!" Loke declared, taking Lucy in his arms.

"No I will!" Nikoris growled back, taking Lucy from him.

Gray grabbed her out of Loke's arms as they began to fight again, he ran her to Wendy who healed her ankle. Everyone sweat dropped at the pair still fighting when she was already healed. Sting and Rouge went down to the arena floor and waited for Lucy to follow. It was training day for her. She followed them down as got ready to practice her roars and wing slashes.

"Ok hit Sting with a Shadow Roar." Rouge barked. Lucy trembled, they were like drill sergeants during training. Lucy relaxed and breathed deeply.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" she casted, but it only went five feet before it fizzled out.

Lucy tried it again and again until the day was gone and she had a degree of mastery over Shadow, Light, and Fire Dragon Slayer magic. By the time she was done she was exhausted, but settled into a bar stool and asked for another milkshake. She had fallen in love with these things. She was lost in her milkshake fantasy until a knock on the bar next to her startled her out of her daydream. Hibiki of Blue Pegasus stood next to her.

"May I sit with you?" he asked, she nodded smiling at him.

"I have never seen anyone gain such mastery of magic in a few hours." Hibiki commented.

"Well I have to get strong. I have reasons for trying so hard."

"Be careful not to burn yourself out." Hibiki looked worried. She was sure she looked tired as all hell.

"Don't worry I can handle it!" I smiled.

Natsu and Gray watched the exchange between that player Hibiki and their Lucy, and the sight was enough to make their blood boil. They both stormed over to the bar and ripped Hibiki out of his seat next to Lucy. As Hibiki laid on the floor unconscious and smoking, Natsu and Gray took a seat on either side of her. They glared at Hibiki, knowing how big of a player he was. He found a girl who suited him, then once he had his fill he dumped them like trash. So they would protect their nakama since she was too dense to realize that Hibiki wanted in her pants.

"Hey Luce be careful around that playboy." Natsu said.

"He has a habit of using girls and then dumping them." Gray finished. Lucy looked puzzled over it for a second.

"You mean he's a killer?!" she screamed. Gray stifled a laugh.

"Hibiki dates a girl and then dumps them." Natsu tried to explain, again she looked puzzled.

"Hey Nikoris!" she shouted to the wolf whose tail began to wag as soon as she called him.

"Yes Miss Lucy?" Nikoris stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"What's a date? Is it a type of food?" she asked with a sincere smile on her face. Nikoris's eyes grew wide as he excused himself and dragged Natsu and Gray away to Loke.

"Ok how the hell do I answer that?" Nikoris whined.

"Easy. You don't, show her instead." Loke suggested.

"But who?" Natsu said.

"We fight and the last one standing gets to take her out!" Gray cheered.

Immedietly after the words left his mouth the four of them began fighting. Lucy was still sitting on the bar stool humming to herself, her hearing aids forgotten at her house. Soon after all the men of the guild found out that they were fighting for who would take Lucy out on her first date and joined into the fray. The only ones not participating was those who were already attached to a girl. The only reason Sting was in the fight was to protect his baby sister. Rouge sat by her side, blasting away any debris that came flying her way.

The battle lasted deep into the night until Natsu was the last one standing. Gray got taken out by Sting who got taken out by Gajeel when he had spilled his beer. So Natsu was the victor and got to take Lucy out on a date. Problem was, he had no idea what to do for their date.

_Now is not the time to panic._ He mind raged.

_Now is the perfect time to panic!_ His heart roared. What if he made a fool of himself? What if he made her mad at him or cry! Oh it was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu stayed awake most of the night just wondering what to do for his and Luce's date. He had asked Mira, Macao, and anyone who would answer him for advice. He had heard everything from amusement parks to dinner and a movie, but definitely to bring flowers. Why is dating so confusing? He had several planned based on what his friends had told him, but he couldn't decide. He found himself pacing a hole into his floor from his worry. Happy was asleep in his bed by Natsu's. Instantly he wondered what it would feel like to have Lucy in his bed.

He shook away that thought. This was not the time for fantasies, perverted or otherwise. Thing was, he really loved Lucy. But he was a closet sadist; the only one knowing was Loke. Maybe that was why he fought against him so hard. He didn't want his master to fall prey to a sadist, a funny thought since he calls her master. Finally he reasoned that he would decide when he saw what she was wearing. With that thought he went to bed and dreamed many a dream of Lucy.

Lucy woke with a start. Another nightmare. Nikoris was asleep in his wolf form on the floor while Feva just stared at her from his side of the bed. She looked at him with tears in her eyes; she tried so hard to hold them back but failed miserably. Feva lifted her onto his lap and held her as one would hold a frightened child. Stroking her hair he tried to calm the sobbing girl in his arms. Despite all the mean things he did, he truly cared for his "sister". After a while of incoherent sobbing she finally settled into a restful sleep, Feva was careful to extract the memory of the nightmare before he to fell asleep.

The next day Lucy and Feva waited for Natsu and the others to show up. Lucy opted for a smoothie and even got Feva to try one. Again Lucy was lost in a smoothie fantasy. Feva watched her ohh and ahh over a drink, it was the most adorable and fascinating thing to watch. Gray walked in first kissing her good morning then scampering off to the job board before I went dragon on him. Natsu walked in sometime later with Sting and Rouge.

"Hey Luce-!" Natsu and Gray said as the ran up to her. After a short scuffle that was stopped mid way by Erza, Gray went first.

"I have a question about this job flyer. It needs me to translate the text but I can't read it." Gray said as he handed her the flyer.

"I can read it for you if you want." She smiled sweetly.

"Awesome I'll split the reward with you." Gray said. Feva was as usual not paying attention; he just glanced at the flyer as his sister started reading. Dread filling him with every syllable.

"Don't read that out loud!" he barked, but it was too late. Gray, Natsu, Sting, Rouge, Erza, and Loke glowed like a rainbow. Feva face palmed. Loke appeared to warn Natsu not to try anything with his master and got sucked into the damned spell.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Loke asked.

"What the hell? Why is it so hot?" Natsu hissed. The guild sweat dropped, they would have thought that the three of them would remember what happened the last time they read that flier.

"Shut up! Be calm!" Sting barked as Erza would.

"Great Dragons, why am I so cold!" Gray said between chattering teeth.

"Hey! Why is there a copy of me?" Rouge said as he started stripping. Feva was trying hard not to laugh but it wasn't easy. This was too fucking funny! Well at least Lucy hasn't asked him to fix…

"Feva! Help me fix this!" too late. I sighed.

"Okay but you will need to help. Bartender I need a glass vial with a stopper! Lucy change!" I barked orders. I went back into Lucy so she could properly summon me.

"Open! Gate of the Hybrid! Lucyfeva!" she chanted.

As Mira came back with the glass vials, Lucy and I changed into our Hybrid Twin form. Lucy in her pure white and me in my consuming black. Quite honestly? There was nothing Feva could do, Lucy had to do this or it wouldn't work.

"Okay Lucy you know what to do." I said handing her the vial. She nodded hesitantly.

"Everyone line up next to the person you got switched with! Lucy start with the cat and fire freak." I said sighing.

Lucy flew and hovered inches from the ground, since she was a full head shorter than the guys. She was blushing badly, this was too funny. _I should film this and sell it!_ I thought absently and watched from my place in the air. Lucy blushed even more as she kissed Loke, breathing in his soul. In truth the Changeling spell didn't switch minds, it switched your very souls. Once she had all of his soul extracted her spit it out into the vial. She did the same with Natsu, breathing it into Loke's body. Then putting Natsu's soul into her mouth she breathed it back into his body. All the men blushed and watched eagerly, I leafed through their thoughts out of boredom. All of the were waiting for Erza's turn. Which came directly after Natsu and Loke.

"Fifteen minutes Lucy." I said as her lips connected with Erza's body. With only seconds to spare Rouge and Gray were returned back to normal. However….

"Mira get me some liquor!" the dragon twins whined.

"Why?" Mira asked confused.

"Because I want to drink myself stupid…" Rouge paled.

"To forget that we just frenched our sister…"Sting elaborated.

"Twice!" they finished together as they tried to lose themselves in alcohol. I couldn't contain it anymore; I twisted and turned in the air gripping my stomach in sweet pain. I howled with laughter, earning glares from those involved with the spell.

"It's not nice to laugh Feva." Lucy chided, I just laughed more.

"I'm your dark half Lucy! To me this is funny as hell!" I said between giggles. Lucy changed back as she touched ground. I tucked my wings in and touched down next to her. She was weak and I needed to catch her if she fell over. Which she did, right into me. I sat her down on my lap at the closest table. Cradling her head next to my neck, normally just resting for a while or food would restore her stamina. But since she sucked out multiple souls consecutively she needed a quicker fix. She panted against his skin.

"Hey is she alright?" Gray asked, panic written in his face.

"She needs a quicker fix for stamina than food or rest." I sighed and hissed as her fangs sank into my neck. She drank a little too greedily, but withdrew a soon as she had enough stamina to keep her going for a few hours. She was deep in thought for a moment or two then a light bulb clicked on above her head.

"Right! Natsu you're supposed to tell me what a date is!" she said. Natsu paled.

"R-right… But I ain't gunna tell you. I am gunna show you!" he declared.

He grabbed her hand and ran with her out of the guild down into town. They walked hand in hand through the town, stopping at a store every now and then. In a small store he saw a hair pin. It was silver with jeweled butterflies. While she was busy looking at a necklace Natsu real quick ran and paid over 20,000 Jewels. He had it wrapped then led her out of the shop. He walked with her laughing and talking down to the fields at the edge of town where the cherry blossoms grew. He had set up a picnic lunch, with the help of Levy, under the Rainbow cherry blossom tree. It was still in full bloom.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" she beamed.

"I am glad you like it. Shall we eat?" Natsu said.

They passed the time leisurely, just eating and talking. Natsu was enthralled at the way she moved and the sound of her laugh. It was heaven. And when he showed her the hair pin he bought, her face lit up like a kid at Christmas. She twirled in her hair until the sun caught it and threw rainbow glitter around them. He could definitely give up the sadism for her and never miss it.

"Say why do you put up with Feva?" Natsu asked as the laid back and watched the clouds.

"He's not so bad, he does have moments. When I would wake up from nightmares while Sting and Rouge were away he would comfort me. That and my most powerful magic I wouldn't be able to do without him." She smiled. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Lucy I like you as more than a friend. Dating is something couples do. So please will you go out with me?" He asked. Hoping and praying she said yes. But a loud explosion sounded and cut off her answer. From the Sakura Hills they could clearly see the guild hall crumble.

Lucy let out her wings and flew with Natsu all the way back to the guild, falling every now and then since she hadn't gotten used to flying with another. The guild was in shambles, with another guild mark covering most of what was still standing. A mark Natsu knew well; Phantom Lord. Natsu felt his temper rise to a dangerous level. Fairy Tail was his home and family and he would kill anyone who hurt either. Lucy set him down on the beach, where all of Fairy Tail was gathered. Erza was lying down with her Giants Armor shattered. Lucy ran to Erza and tried to heal her as tears rolled down her face.

"Ah, and here our prize is now. Come Miss Heartfillia, your father is waiting." Master Jose cackled.

This wasn't good; Erza was in command of the guild while Gramps was away. Like he was now. Feva watched Lucy from the side lines. A vein throbbing in his forehead. Very slowly he walked forward. Dark magic power flowing out with each step, at such a magnitude that caused his hair to move with an unseen wind.

"You dare hurt Erza and the guild, those I can forgive. But you make Lucy cry and bring that _animal_ into it then you will suffer." Feva growled a feral sounding growl. Master Jose stood his ground as all of Fairy Tail watched as his eyes changed to black, where no white was visible.

"I open thee, Gate of the Hellish Realm! Stage two; the Fallen!" He shouted. The shadows at his feet swirled and rose to envelope him. His wings turned into black angel like wings, his eyes remained as black as night. The shadows changed into vambraces, a right shoulder guard, and knee guards over his normal clothes. He oozed raw power that promised death to anyone he saw as an enemy.

He engaged Jose as a sword of shadows formed in his hand. Jose used magic jewelry to keep Feva off guard. All of Fairy Tail stood and watched, afraid that if they got in his path he would cut them down like he would an enemy.

"Phantom Dolls!" Jose chanted, and as he did so a thousand shadowy figures formed around Feva. He just looked at them as if he would lunch.

"Creatures of darkness are mine to command. Turn my children and kill he who conjured you!" Feva laughed. An evil laugh that you gave to a worm writhing in the dirt and in the throes of agony. Just as Feva commanded, the shadowy figures turned and began to fight and tear apart Jose and his guild. Feva just looked on and laughed, his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Feva stop it!" Mira-Jane cried. Feva looked at her like some strange being.

"If I send Jude their heads, then he will know better that to mess with Lucy again. She is mine to protect. My sister. So but out or I will let them loose on you." Feva sneered. Mira-Jane stepped back in shock. One of the figures brought a beaten and bruised Jose forward.

"Now then, let's rid your shoulders of that bothersome head of yours." Feva laughed as he swung his sword. But a blur of blonde hair and pale skin collided with his chest and held him back. Lucy had jumped in front of his sword to save the man she should hate, the man who hurt her family. Lucy held Feva tightly with fresh tears sliding down her face.

"P-please…Stop Feva…It's okay now….Okay?" she smiled up at him. Feva dropped his sword and collapsed to the sand. Lucy holding him and cooing soft words. His eyes returned to normal as his sword burst into a black fire then into nothing.

"Lucy? What is it? What's wrong?" Feva asked frantically. Lucy smiled and tackled him as did all of Fairy Tail. Feva might have been a pain and scary, but he had only lost control anyone would have.

"Hey! What the hell are y'all huggin on me for?!" Feva whined and tried to push them off. The phantom dolls sweat dropped at the sight. Feva unfurled his normal black dragon wings and flew up into the air. Far from the reach of the guild.

"Great Dragons! What is wrong with y'all?" Feva continued to shout.

"You just had a little slip that's all." Lucy said wiping away her tears. Feva's wings seemed to struggle to keep him afloat. He touched down on the outside of the group, staggering into Rouge.

"Yeah, I feel it… I think… I need to sleep…" Feva said as he collapsed into the sand. Rouge hosted him up.

"But our guild…" Lissanna whispered.

"Don't worry! I got it! Natsu! Gray! Can I borrow some magic?" Lucy asked. Gray gave her his ice and Natsu his fire, both she ate down like it was air. She stepped away when she had enough and let magic power flow out of her. Unlike Feva's it was golden and warm, just being near it you calmed and felt happy.

"I open thee! Gate of the Heavenly Realm! Stage two: Angel!" Lucy shouted.

Just as with Feva, the light around Lucy became a Grecian style dress adorned with gold. Her white dragon wings morphed and changed into white angel wings. A golden halo circling her head. She got down on her knees, folded her hands and closed her eyes.

"God, grant me your power." Lucy chanted and started singing.

The sky seemed to darken a degree as a thousand golden lights danced from the sky and flitted around the ruined guild hall. Everywhere the lights touched glowed bright and began to mend itself. Feva caught one in his outstretched hand, energy filling him as it bounced across his skin. He smiled in spite of the pain he was in; he could learn to love the new guild. The new version of the one he had once called home. Mira-Jane watched him carefully, smiling as she did so.

"My my Feva. Smiling like that is so unlike you. Are you in l-l-l-love?" she asked rolling her tongue on the l.

"No just reminiscing." Feva said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Feva lay quietly in the infirmary of the guild hall. Listening for any sign that some one was listening in on him. He sat up and raked his hand over his face. He had completely lost it. It was normal for him to be brooding and a little short tempered. But what he had done… he hated to think about it. He sighed and flopped back down, dizziness threatening to take him under again. Faintly he could hear the rest of the guild parting down stairs.

"I know you're there Mavis, you don't have to hide from me." I said. Sure enough, her ghost materialized next to him. A pained yet happy look on her face.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, too long." I said, reaching out to take her hand.

"Welcome home, Feva." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm back, Mavis." I smiled at her.

Lucy sat in the guild hall watching the family brawl, after the few days of being here she was no longer afraid. From time to time, some one would make a noise and startle her but she didn't run and hide behind Feva or her brothers. Mira stood behind her drying another mug, a smile on her face. She was in an unusually happy mood.

"Why do you look so happy Mira?" I asked.

"I think Feva is in love!" Mira clapped happily, setting down the glass she was holding.

"I don't think that's possible." I laughed.

"But he was smiling when you fixed the guild yesterday!" Mira whined. My laughter faded.

"Trust me Mira. He's not in love." I said and went to go see him.

After using the Hell's Gate yesterday he had exhausted himself to the point of collapsing on the beach. Lucy sighed as she walked up the stairs to the infirmary. She knew why Feva really smiled. In truth he loved this guild more than anything. He helped Mavis start it. Feva, like Lucy was cursed. He helped found Fairy Tail and Mavis had been his wife, they had a son together but then Feva got cursed and Mavis and their son died.

Lucy knew the reason Feva tried to stay away from the guild, he didn't want to see Mavis. To be reminded of how he had failed to keep his family and guild safe. She knew the story well, but now was not the time to dwell on the past. He opened the door to the infirmary but stopped when she heard talking and laughing. Lucy decided to leave them alone, and turned to walk away.

"You can come in Lucy." Feva said. She smiled and walked in.

"So does this mean you're gunna tell everyone the truth?" I asked. Feva smiled and took Mavis's hand.

"I think that can be arranged." He said. Mavis smiled at him, while they no longer loved each other as man and wife they were still great friends.

I smiled at them; it was nice that they got to talk to each other at least. Mavis didn't want to give Feva away so she stayed away from him while he was here. Feva walked, or Lucy walked Feva down to the hall. Mavis floated around trying to get everyone's attention but to no avail. I got Feva on the stage and sat him down before he collapsed again by over exerting himself.

"Everyone shut up!" Mavis shrieked. All the guild members held their ears at the shrill noise.

"Jeeze Mavis! What's up? If you had to say something you could have just said so. No reason to yell." Someone said. A vein throbbed in her forehead.

"I did! So shut up and let me and Feva explain!" Mavis shouted again. The guild looked confused as they looked between Feva and Mavis.

"My name if Feva Afenri and I was once a human. In fact Mavis and I started this guild." Feva said.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

Click.

"What?!" the guild yelled in unison. Lucy and Feva covered their ears at the noise.

"What do you mean?" Cana yelled.

"He would have to be like four hundred years old for that!" Gray called. The rest was incoherent shouting.

"Listen and let Feva explain." Mavis pleaded.

"I was an orphan, abandoned in the woods by my parents. No one came to help me. But after a while a dragon came and took to someone who could heal me. They gave me the name Feva Afenri. I spent many years with them and learned every type of Dragon Slayer Magic. I found Mavis here and we started the guild together." Feva explained.

"We fought over the name for a long time." Mavis smiled at the happy memory.

"So then what happened to you?" Natsu asked.

"I went on a five year mission; on the mission I met a woman. She fell in love with me and followed me back here even though I didn't return her feelings. I already had a family." Feva looked at the floor. Vague memories of his son's face stabbing his heart. Mavis blushed.

"You had a family with this ass hole?" Gray shouted.

"What happened?" Levy asked.

"The woman followed me here and saw me with Mavis and our son Drey. She attacked the guild and cursed me; I could do nothing but watch as she…" Feva couldn't even finish. I wrapped my arms tightly around Feva, offering some comfort. The guys looked shocked and appalled, the girls gasped with their hand over their mouths to keep from being sick.

"Is this true, First?" Master Makarov asked.

"I am sad to say it is, Third." She answered.

From then on everyone had a new respect for Feva, even though he was still a mean ass hole to everyone. Except Mavis, he was always kind to her. Floating next to her in the guild hall and talking about the old times. Levy searched night and day for a way to break Feva's curse, but even if she did he would never do it. This was his punishment, to be forever bound as Lucy's other half. If she were to die so would he, he only wanted to be free if he could die.

Lucy was content just to watch them talk; it was nice to see a smile on his face. After what had happened on the beach, all the guilds who accepted the quest to capture her had withdrawn. Shortly after words, the Trimen left as well much to Erza's delight. So for now Lucy looked at the request board looking for a quest so she could have food money.

Please Help! Take down the wizard bandits! Report to the town of Reshi!

Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels and 3 gate keys!

Lucy stared at the flyer, she knew they had rebuilt the town of Reshi after a dragon had destroyed it but the name of the town filled her with fear and dread. I ripped it off of the board and stared at it intently. As if something would pop out of the flyer and prove my fears. Sting and Rouge were laughing about something as they came up behind me.

"Hey sis! Wha'cha lookin' at?" Sting asked still laughing.

"J-just this flyer…" I said as I handed it to them. Their eyes turned wide as they looked it over.

"And were you going to take this job?" Rouge chocked.

"Y-yeah. Should I not?" I asked, and Sting ran off with the flyer and grabbed Gray, Erza, and Natsu to speak with them in a hushed tone low enough that my hearing aids couldn't pick up the sound. They all came back over when they were finished.

"Let us go with you!" Gray said worriedly. I stood there blinking in confusion.

"It says you need a team!" Natsu shouted hastily.

"O-Okay, I'll just go tell Mira." I said and walked off to tell Mira, leaving my team to stand there.

Sting watched his sister walk out of sight, glancing at the others. It was beginning to seem that fate would afford their sister no happiness. Whatever little there was soon vanished and they were left to help her pick up the pieces.

"Should we let her go?" Natsu asked.

"Rufus' Memory Make Magic is perfect. He destroyed the memory." I sighed.

"But her dreams…" Gray whispered.

"Feva is careful to erase them. Who do you think sleeps with her at night?" Rouge said.

"Still…" Natsu groaned.

"We just have to keep an eye on her." I sighed. Lucy came bouncing back.

"You guys ready?" she asked smiling. We nodded and followed her out.

With her equilibrium charms no one got motion sick, well almost everyone. Lucy had forgotten hers and wound up with her head in Gray's lap. The ride was three hours long, and everyone felt bad that she was so sick. Still Sting watched her closely, her face as she tried to sleep through the ride. Feva sat next to me and assured me there were no nightmares. Memories or otherwise. When they left the train and walked for about thirty minutes to the town, Lucy was riding on Nikoris's back still sick.

Leaving her in Nikoris's care to take her to the inn while they went to talk with the man who had placed the help flyer. The house was a large one, bordering on mansion status. The man who owned it was a lot worse. An older man with nearly bald, graying hair. Short and round with years of eating as a rich man would.

"You see, this village used to be very rich. But those blasted bandits are making life hard for everyone." The leader wheezed.

"We understand, do you know where they are?" Erza asked.

"In the mountain cave to the north of the village. Please help us." The leader bowed low.

"Of course we will!" Natsu cheered.

With that they left to go find Lucy and tell her the good news. They found her and Nikoris asleep on the couch. As much as they didn't want to they woke her anyway and told her that the town knew where the bandits were. They set a plan to attack them at night fall, where they would be caught off guard making the mission easier. When night fell, they set out to the north side of the village, intent on keeping the bandits at bay from the village. Lucy held her keys with vigor, not liking the sinking feeling she could help but feel.

"Well looky here! Little wizards come to stop us!" someone laughed. The group of bandits was nothing more than a black blob amid the night sky.

"We will give the chance to come quietly!" Erza shouted in her "don't test me" voice.

"Like hell we will!" they shouted as they attacked.

"I open thee! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" she called, Loke forming from golden light and immediately charged into battle.

Her whip cracked and snapped in the fray, helping her spirits as well as her family as much as she could. Feva was in his human form, showing his grace and mastery over the sword. Sting and Rouge had about fifty of the bandits fighting them. Such bandits were no match for them, until someone came at Lucy from behind and knocked her over the head. Causing Feva to retreat back into her body, the men who attacked her used the distraction of the fight to drag her away. They had wicked plans for such a pretty thing, like the Arena. They always paid handsomely for the pretty ones, and with a body like hers they could go well into retirement happy men.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy woke up with a horrific and pounding head ache, the kind that left you sick to your stomach just by moving. She groaned and rolled over on the hard ground. Momentarily she simply thought she had rolled off of the bed again. Panic replaced the feeling of safety as she realized the floors she rested on were stone while her home had wood. She sat up against one of the walls and looked around. Torch light illuminating enough to make out the shape of the room and a few things here and there.

In front of her were bars and a lock to the door of her rather large cell. Stone made up the rest of the walls, there was a small cage sitting on the floor near by with a clear piece of quartz in the shape of an arrow. She lifted her hand to graze over the wall she rested against, searching for something. Her smooth fingers didn't miss the carved piece of the wall. Something she did in her spare time when not out in the ring. A map of every place she had heard of and wished to see. Forests, mountains, beaches and lakes adorned the wall in pictures so lifelike that it was like looking at a model. And just inside one of the lakes was a jagged name of Lucy, to let every one know that she was the first fighter to reach her status.

A small jingling flitted about the room, it sounded warm and friendly. Strange that she could hear it since her hearing aids were gone, even if she had them they would most likely be out of power since she had a bad tendency to not charge them. Her eyes rested on the cage again, a small girl was banging on the side and shouting. But only that jingle came from her small lips.

"A fairy?" I crawled over to the cage.

"Jingle jingles jangle!" The fairy pointed at the door and then at the crystal.

"The door? Oh! The crystal must be the key! Hold on and I'll get you out!" I placed the crystal in the holder and the door popped open.

"Jangle!" Te fairy cried.

"Well? Go on and fly away."

"Jangle Jangle!" Te fairy pointed at her wing, she was missing half of her left one.

"Oh dear… Here climb on." I offered my hand which she jumped onto.

"Jingle! Jang jangle!" she pointed at my head.

"My head? Oh, I am fine."

Her eyes were a piecing blue that stripped you bare to your soul and saw right through you. An ocean-y blue color that contrasted starkly with the green hair that was cut into jagged ends near her shoulders but the pieces by her ears hung long down to the center of her chest. The fairy shook her head rapidly, her features slowly changing into mine minus the clothes. The fairy pointed the cut on my head, and with a glowing green hand whipped away the cut. She wore a white tank top kind of shirt that stopped just before her belly, one strap hanging off the shoulder. She had a white skirt on that opened in the front to show a pair of black shorts. The silver bracelets on her wrists and ankles held small bells on them, floating around the appendages even though they seemed a size or two too big.

"Oh, I understand." I said as I lifted my hand up so she could reach my wound.

The minute I felt her touch it, all the pain I felt just washed away leaving a feeling of content and comfort. I sighed and gave my thanks as I held the tiny and frail fairy in my hands. She was so pretty, and she had a tail. A cute little cats tail that swayed to an unheard rhythm.

"What is your name?"

"Jangle!"

"Your name is Jangle?" The fairy shook her head, standing up on my hand. She did a small hop, then a back flip, and then a double back flip in which her body changed into the letter N. She repeated this process three more times, showing A, V, and I. She did a hop then front flips and changed back into her normal form.

"Navi? Your name is Navi?" The fairy nodded with that little jingling sound.

"Why are you here Navi? Did they kidnap you too?"

"Jangle." Navi nodded.

We sat and talked a long while, barely touching the near stale and moldy bread left for me. Navi ate with me, munching away on a crumb. All too soon, armor was thrown into the cell I used to call home. I stood and put it on, waiting for them to come for me. Navi understood and retreated went to her cage with a jingle I hoped meant be safe. They came and led me to the Arena floor, where I met my opponent for the night. Boy around my age but his eyes showed that of a blood stained warrior fatigued from too many battles.

Sword in hand, we faced each other with the sounds of the crowds shouting drowning out any thought one might think. But not me, I was used to it. I could think here. Strange how my brothers tried to protect me from the memories by having Rufus erase them or Feva to remove them. But I knew, knew that what I dreamed were never nightmares. I always felt that they were real, a life time I could only remember in fragments. The head ache and sickness at Kai was just my memories fighting to be remembered. And while I was out for god knows how long, I had plenty of time to remember most of what they took.

Our swords clashed, angry snarls of metal clashing resounded through the large dome. His pattern was the same; thrust, dodge, parry, and repeat. It never changed, which meant that he was new. Only ever seeing battle maybe twice at most. Poor kid. I used to be just like him. So full of life and love, thinking that no one would be cruel just because they could. I couldn't kill this kid, he didn't deserve this fate. In a single, fluid motion I had the kid's sword in my hand and his back on the ground. If I lost then it meant I was no longer worthy of my position as the best, I was fine with that but Navi was there and waiting for me to return.

The crowd roared with a chorus of kill, but I would no longer obey. I wasn't a puppet anymore; I didn't have to do anything. I had people who loved me and they were going to find me. I threw the sword away to stick into the arena wall. I turned on my heel and walked away, past the guards and straight back to my cell. If they wanted to punish me then they were going to have to fight for it. And fight for it they did.

_Meanwhile…_

Several days had passed since Team Natsu had come back from Kai without Lucy. At first they had just though she was around the forest or village but they couldn't find her. Everyone was worried and frantic to find her; Sting and Rouge were the worst. They sent word to Rufus and Sabertooth, Hibiki and Blue Pegasus but no one had seen her or heard from her. On the tenth day Master Makarov assembled the guild with some depressing news.

"Alright you brats! I know you all miss Lucy, even I am worried about her and all my children. That is why I asked Laxus to come back." The tiny master said.

"I ain't stayin' but y'all are gunna need my help to get Lucy." Laxus said, his golden hair shining like fire.

"Laxus knows Lucy was a member and came directly too me to tell me this. Lucy is at the Arena." Master said solemnly.

"Then we can go get her!" Natsu shouted.

"No ya can't. They have that place guarded tight, I happen to be a free-lance member so I can get in easier." Laxus stated.

"The reason Laxus was exiled was because we were working for the Counsel to shut down the Arena. Laxus is too easily recognized so we had to exile him to make it seem believable. So we, along with his team, staged the whole thing." Master explained.

"There was a fight last night, and Lucy was the main event." Laxus said in a slightly bored tone.

"Then you can get her!" Sting all but screamed.

"Yes, but I will need your help. I have been slowly building a relationship with them. I have friends in their security so if I can access the magic field I can shut it down."

"Leaving them open for a major ass whopping!" Gray cheered.

"But we have to hurry." Rouge reasoned, much better at controlling his emotions than his twin.

"Then we prepare!" Master boomed and the whole guild cheered with renewed vigor.

"Wendy! I need you to make a spell to dull pain as much as you can. Mimi, you attach it to this once she has it. Freed! Write up some runes so that it will read just like this other one I have." Laxus barked out the orders and everyone ran to complete them to the letter.

Lucy was thrown back into her cell rather roughly, jarring her newly gained wounds from the seemingly endless punishment they dolled out to those who refused to heel to their commands. Navi popped out of her little hide as soon as the guards were gone. Walking along my side to heal as much as she could before her magic would run too low and her glow dimmed.

"Thank you, Navi." I said weakly.

"Jing Jangle…" Navi looked sad.

"Don't worry…. I've been through worse… Th-this is nothing." I smiled as I sat up.

"Jan-jangle." Navi crawled up to rest on my head.

"Hey Navi, can you sing?" I asked and was graced with her singing as a response.

We stayed that way for hours, just sitting there and listening to the song. The longer the song went to more I felt happy and like I could take on anything. A man came by, his hair as golden as sunlight or lightning striking the ground in a heated dance for supremacy. He came inside the cell and I tensed for an attack, he stopped just short of me and crouched down to my level. But at a height of clearly six foot nine he still towed over my small stature of five foot six. He took off his left glove to quickly show me a yellow Fairy Tail mark.

"Wendy and Mimi made this, to dull the pain. Freed also wrote up some runes so no one will know the difference." The golden haired man said, I took notice of his scar a jagged lightning bolt over his eye.

"Lucy." I put the cuff on.

"Laxus, we will get ya out of here. Just wait a little longer okay?" Laxus asked, I nodded and he left.

"You should have went with him Navi." I turned my head as she walked out from behind my hair.

Navi rested and I stayed awake to watch out for her, she was so small and frail that one small flick of my wrist and her life would end. I had to keep her from more harm, just a little longer and I could heal her wing so she could go home after how ever long she had been trapped here. I watched the hallway that I could see, alert and tense for any sign of movement. I felt Feva stir in the back of my head, his depression and guilt permeating my own body until I felt as if everything in the world was my fault.

"Feva, when will you stop sulking?" I asked the air, knowing he could hear me and hoping he would respond.

_"I am so sorry Lucy. I never meant to hurt you…" _His voice sounded throughout my head.

"I always had the feeling that there was something I was forgetting. I'm not mad at you Feva; you did it to protect me." I tried to soothe him but I felt him shake his head.

_"Lucy you're way to kind." _He said.

"If you say so."

_"Just a little longer Lucy, they are close. I can feel it." _I smiled at that.

"Yes, just a little while longer. I can wait that long." I said.


End file.
